The Skies Have Awoken
by Mystic-Galaxy
Summary: Two sisters have escaped from an experiment facility where they work together to tame the Forest God from harming the people. but the BPRD and people are shocked that they were saved by two kids... Or the two freaks? They never saw the kids until a year after the Golden Army when they were sent to find the shape-shifter and the beast-tamer in the alley-ways of New Jersey.
1. Chapter 1: Before the Nightmare

**Skies Have Awoken Ch 1: Before...**

I used to believe in mythical creatures that used to roam the Earth and are now extinct or hiding somewhere that we cannot find. I stopped believing in them because of what culture they came from like Greek or roman and mostly school. That was until I was 9 and decided to ask dad if mythical creatures are real and I could not believe what he said because he told me a story when he first encounter-

The hell-hounds…

When he described what they looked like, it looked like something from an alien movie; they had 2 pairs of eyes on each side of his face. They would call them hell hounds because of eating humans and can be summoned from hell; it had a tongue that could stretch like a frog's so it can either catch its prey or catch them then release some type of bug that lays eggs in its prey.

That's when I start hearing stories about the famous Hellboy, a demon with horns that are filed down to look like goggles on his forehead, he also had a cat like tail with no arrowhead on the end of it and also had this stone hand called the "right hand of doom" which gave him some super-human strength.

I wondered what it would feel like to have some super power like the characters from the Hellboy comic book, so I did my best to see what I could do until I had the power of moving things with my mind. I think it was called Telekinesis but I didn't care but that was until people found out because of the incident from middle school. I guess I lost control and it was like an earthquake or something in the school and now people are giving us death threats.

People came to conclude that it was just an earthquake that happened but the parents were giving us more threats. I would stay up fearing that they would break into the house and kill us. I would be paranoid all the time wondering when they would come, so I would either read or draw until I could go to sleep or conform that mom and dad are awake or when my friends are with me at school.

My friends were the only ones that I told about my power because I knew that they would not tell anybody because they were also afraid that I would get hurt. That was until people started spreading the news to others about what happened to school and it ended up on the news which scared me the most. So, I would be in my room most of the day and practice my powers and would try to keep my emotions stable until I could control it.

All went silent with the gossip which relieved me about my power, it has been a few months since that incident in 6th grade so it's November now. I can sleep peacefully and not be afraid to be alone anymore but I still worry about making sure the door is locked but everything seemed to be quiet... all too quiet. That was when my nightmare came knocking on my door coming to get me.

That's right when the _nightmare _did come...


	2. Chapter 2: The Nightmare

**The Skies Have Awoken Ch 2...**

I heard them pound their fists against the door like they were trying to get in so I hurried to dad and asked. "Dad what's going on?" He looked at me and told me. "Tell your sisters to hide in the closet; I'll do my best to hold them off." That was the last thing he told me before I ran into the dad's closet with Kaylie while Bella went into her bedroom. After that all _hell_ broke loose.

* * *

When they finally came in I watched the gruesome fight, dad did his best to fight them but when they held out a gun I covered my sister's eyes and heard one of them say in some accent. "_Guten Nacht_ my friend..." With that the guy pulled the trigger and dad fell to the floor. Then I saw the other guy who had Brown spiked hair with tan skin and pretty much looked Hispanic pull out a dagger and threw it and watched helplessly as they killed mom.

'HURRY UP DO SOMETHING!' My mind yelled at me. 'I can't... I don't know what to do.' I answered back. 'JUST USE YOUR POWERS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!' That's when I felt something snapped inside me... something powerful was begging to come out. Then I saw the furniture and everything else shook and heard the guy with the accent say. "Vat ze hell iz going on!?"

That's when I burst out of the closet and ran to use my telekinetic powers to grab the dagger and flung at the Hispanic guy and he fell.

I grabbed a butcher knife and stabbed all of them until they fell unconscious. Then I told my sister, "Go to your room and pack as much as you can in your back pack while I do the same..." She nodded and ran into the room while I did the same, I grabbed my backpack and pulled clothes and put them in there including drawing stuff, money, and my phone and headphones and turned off the lights.

While I waited I walked to mom and grabbed her rings while trying not to cry and put them in my bag, I also grabbed a couple of mom's jackets just in case it gets cold so I put one on that is a dark blue with a hood attached and put the rest in my back-pack. I walked back into the living room to see dad's body on the floor I grabbed dad's hand and pulled his wedding ring and put into my bag.

I stepped over his body and walked to his office/room which looked pretty much the same had the same cluttered on the desk and shelves. I walked to the desk and grabbed a necklace that was a fish that had the word 'JESUS' on it; I put it around my neck and walked back to the kitchen to wait for my sister.

When Kaylie came back with her school backpack I walked towards the back door that headed to the back yard. I breathed in the chilled air and walked through the crunchy leaves to the fence and climbed over the fence while helping Kaylie over the fence.

What I saw in the drive-way was a big black van that I realized must have been the guys that I assumed were scientists that way they can experiment on us like we were lab rats or guinea pigs.

As we were walking Kaylie ran up to me and asked. " Where are we going now since those guys might come back?" I kind felt bad for her because she was around 9 and now we're pretty much orphans with nowhere to go. "Probably up north..." I replied. "Why?" I looked at her chocolate brown eyes and shook my head smiling. "Cuz I heard they have abandoned places that we can stay at." She smiled at me but then frowned. "What is it Kaylie?"

"Well while I was... packing I saw that... Bella… *sigh* was not in there..."

'No no no no no this can't be...' "How"

"I dunno they probably took her or something. "

'Great Skyla what are you gonna do now when you die? You gonna tell them " Hey mom and dad, listen after you died I kinda got Bella _kidnapped_ by accident and I just hope you forgive me even though she could be in a_ bad_ position." 'My mind said sarcastically. 'NO! i won't let that happen and how do **you **know that would happen hmm?'

'dunno '

I sighed and walked as I felt adrenaline coming to me so I kept on walking to keep myself cool after the shock that happened.

'It's gonna be alright... It's gonna be alright... It's gonna be- '

"Hey Skyla did you see that knife go up in the air and kill that Spanish dude while we were there? " She asked

'oh crap, I'm screwed..' That's when I felt anxiety and my stomach felt unsettled like I was going to the doctor's office.

"Yeah.. I saw it."

She looking at me with her eyes that shown disbelief. "Really or are you messing with me!?"

I'm not kidding you the reason is *sigh* I have telekinesis..." Waiting for a reaction, she just looked at me and asked.

"Telekin-whatness?" I giggled at what she said and corrected her by saying." Telekinesis it means that I'm telekinetic and I can move objects with pretty much my mind." All she did was stare at me while I was waiting for her to leave me or yell or scream at me but instead she just asks. "Can you show me It sounds cool."

"Whoa, I thought you were going to do something worse than that like yell or leave me-" I said relieved. I did not believe that she was going to leave but my mind said otherwise.

"Really you seriously thought that I would leave?" She asked with a serious tone that would come with an "are-you-serious" face.

"yeah " I muttered. I have got to stop thinking too much.

"You really got to stop thinkin to much Sky." She replied. Hey, It's not my fault I can't stop thinking too much, otherwise I'd be brain dead.

"Well sorry for thinking too much geez..." I said with an attitude. She just kept looking at me like she was going to kill me.

"Just shut up and show me your telekinesis crap." She answered impatiently. She can be a smiley-girl sometimes but when she gives you a glare...you're screwed.

* * *

**Kaylie's POV**

"Fine" Skyla answered. FINALLY, I can see some real stuff. I watched her wait until no cars were driving and people walking by with dogs and other stuff. I watched closely as she gazed at a stick and it went up without anyone picking it up and back down to the ground. 'no freakin way...' I thought to myself only to realize that I left my mouth open.

"Umm Kaylie... your mouth's open." I shut my mouth quickly and looked at her in amazement. I was all jumpy towards her with excitement.

"That was awesome! Maybe you can use that to get stuff without you getting up to get it!" I exclaimed.

" Shhh... we don't want anyone else to know about it geez, quit talking so darn loud you wanna get us killed?" She whispered out loud. Yeah... I guess were not on the same page when it comes to her power. Then, a question came in my mind and so I asked her.

"When did you learn about your power?" I asked, I really needed to know how she did it. The information was so juicy I could just be dreaming.

I suddenly saw her go stiff like a deer caught in a head-light and looked at me in shock like I can't keep my mouth shut and have to talk _all_ day.

"Little after dad told us that story about the "hell-hound." She answered quietly. It's like she wants to keep it a secret. But I don't blame her, I mean I start listening about how people say that **Hellboy** is real, a demon with horns that are filed with a cat like tail and the " Right hand of Doom " as they would call it.

"Really you kept your power a secret for 3 years?" I asked. Even though she says I'm nosy. She's been hiding her power pretty good then...

* * *

**45 minutes later... North Knoxville/The Alleys:**

**Skyla's POV:**

We walked for about 45 minutes until I confirmed that we were near my middle school and it looks like its getting dark. So I decided to find an abandoned place to sleep in for tonight.

When we got inside an empty warehouse, we took of our bags off and used it as a pillow while Kaylie unzipped hers and took out a jacket to put on her. While she did that I took my flashlight and checked to see where we can sleep.

Once we got to a corner of the warehouse where the wind does not blow at. Before I lay down Kaylie asked me. "Will we ever make up north cuz I heard that Hellboy lives somewhere in New Jersey."

I chuckled and told her. "Kaylie I know that we will make it up north and I don't think Hellboy is-" I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head and all I remembered is seeing my sister before everything went **black... **


	3. Chapter 3: Being the Experiment

**The Skies Have Awoken **

**Authors Note: This will be Skyla's POV for this chapter…Including some of the B.P.R.D people in Hellboy's and Liz's room. But the rest of the chapter will be Journal entries of what they did through her experiments that lasted a year. I meant to say that Skyla was 11 turning 12 in 6th grade while Kaylie was 9 in 4th grade. They might meet there friends ( Skyla's friends from middle school.) in the 4th chapter: Escape.**

**A Few Days Later… Somewhere Up North.**

**Skyla's POV:**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of an air conditioner on and slowly opening my eyes to a _bright_ light, I looked around and I saw a women who looked like in her mid-twenties with a lab coat and had a dark purple sweater under it. Her hair was a dark brown with auburn highlights tied up into a messy bun, when I tried to sit up but I realized that I was strapped up to a bed like table.

I saw her walk towards me with a sweet smile saying. "Let me help you with that." I saw her reach down to the strap and unhooked the buckle and I quickly sat up so I could stretch my muscles. As soon as I stretched I felt a sharp pain on the back of my neck and quickly rubbed it... 'Man, someone or some_thing _hit me pretty good... Probably gonna leave a bruise.'

Once the pain subsided I took a quick look around the room, the walls were a light grey with no windows and a bright light on the ceiling. I looked to the floor and the clean white tiles were pretty clean that you could see your reflection through it. When I did look at my reflection my hair was pretty messy and my clothes were _kinda _dirty.

When I notice the lady was still here and I was now starting to wonder where I was and where my sister is. 'Maybe I'm in a place that is safe...' So I looked at her and opened my mouth. "Do you know where I am and where my sister is?" She quickly looked at me with her green-brown sad eyes. 'Ok... maybe not at a safe place. '

"All I can tell you is that you are around New York and your sister... She's in a different room. "

'aww crap...' I thought quietly to myself, another question came up to my mind that I feared was going to happen to me.

"What are ya goin to do to me?" I asked with my southern accent. I saw her walk towards a counter that I did not notice. The counter top was marble while the cabinets below were a oak looking color. She grabbed a ' freakin ' _needle _and walked towards me to sit it down on a side table that was the same color-oak as the counter was. After that, she opened the drawer to reveal white shirt, shorts, and socks and handed them to me while she had sympathetic eyes on me.

"The other people here are going to experiment on you, but I will do my best to make sure you don't feel any pain from what they will do to you... I wish I can help but I will end up risking yours and mine if I do that, so I'm leaving these clothes so you can change into them. Knock the door when you're finished."

That's what I did _not _want to hear, 'Great' I thought quietly then my inner voice started talking. 'Hmm, maybe I should listen to your _what-ifs _more often Sky...' I consciously glared at my inner voice.

'Shut up Skylar.'

'...'

When she was walking towards the door, I glanced my eyes towards her back and asked.

"What is your name miss umm... "

"Oh forgive me, my name is Haven Woods and yours?"

"Skyla..." She smiled at me.

"How about your sister's name?"

"Kaylie... and its spelled K-A-Y-L-I-E."

She nodded and motioned her hand to the clothes just in case I have forgotten and with that she left. I pulled my knees to my chest and pulled my black and blue shoes with neon laces off a put them on the tile floor. After that, I pulled my dirty socks off and leaned forward to put them inside the shoes.

I pulled my hunger-games shirt off revealing my black spaghetti strapped tank top/bra and put on the white shirt she gave me then slipped off my shorts and put on the clear white pajama looking pants and put on the clean white socks. As I jumped down to the white tile I still felt the cold floor even with my socks on.

I walked to find the door and knocked it to signal her, when she came in; I walked back towards the medical looking bed and sat back on it. While I did that, she walked towards the bedside table to grab the 'killer' _needle _then looked me and grabbed the discarded clothes that I first had and placed them inside the drawer, that's when she looked back at me _still holding _the needle/serum.

"This will be like a sleeping and pain-killer pill that way you will feel at ease during the experiments ok?"

She walked towards me and slowly grabbed my arm, when she did that she squeezed my arm a little then put the needle inside my fore-arm. A few seconds later she let go of my arm after she injected the stuff and suddenly I felt a pang of tiredness and lay back down then I turned my head towards her as she smiled as I felt a wave of sadness, sympathy, and guilt coming from her.

'Whoa maybe I'm telekinetic _and _an empath. 'I smiled to myself as I looked at the ceiling then suddenly closed my eyes as everything around me went _black_...

* * *

**Several Miles up North in the B.P.R.D... **

**No One's P.O.V:**

* * *

In Red's room, the one and only Hellboy was (once again) grounded for posing at people with camera to reveal people his identity. While he was in his room watching the news about people arguing if he's real or not he was accompanied by his aquatic-friend, girlfriend Liz, and the 'annoying as hell' Dr. Manning watching the news with him. Suddenly Manning spoke up.

"You know if I get in trouble with Washington, it's going to be on you."

Hellboy suddenly started laughing at the T.V when it showed Manning explaining to others that that was just a person dressed up as Hellboy. Manning suddenly gave him a death-glare then stormed out of the room with a red face due to his anger. Liz and Abe still watching the news showing more photos of Hellboy jumping or posing. Liz looked away from the T.V and looked at her boyfriend.

"He's right Red you don't know what people would do to you if they found out your actually real..."

Hellboy stopped laughing and looking at Liz he sighed and leaned back on his chair pouting. 'Most people already know that I'm real.' He drank his beer than looked back at them with his sad yellow eyes.

"I'm sorry babe but I just can't help it.."

Abe unlocked his gaze from the T.V and put his gloved hand on his brother's shoulder to try to comfort him. Abe knew the feeling that Red had... wanting to look _normal _towards others in order to fit in. Instead of being called now... _freaks_.

"We know how you feel Red but... *sigh* we just care too much for to see you get hurt. And remember Red, if there's trouble, all us freaks have is each other."

With that they put their eyes back on the news to see the people debating about the existence of Hellboy. Until Red grabbed the remote not wanting to see him on the news and tried to find something that _didn't_ relate to him. Until he finally went to a news channel that was reporting about an event down South, he was about to change it until Abe yelled...

"Stop! We might need to see this..." Abe was sure that this had to do with people trying to experiment on innocent people by killing the ones they lived in order to get their targets. He was right...

"We report this incident in Eastern Tennessee, where a group of men broke into a house and killed a man and a woman who names are unknown the man with a bullet the side of his head while the woman was stabbed by a 5 inch dagger. The neighbors said that they had 3 daughters but are reported missing even though the murderers van was still there. We will see what the police have to say..."

They saw the scene change to a crime scene where there is a house but that has police tape across from it. The police walked in and out of the house while one was talking to the cameras.

"When we saw the 3 men it looked they have been stabbed repeatedly until they were unconscious, right now the only thing that is used as evidence to see who killed the murders is a kitchen knife. We will put the men in the hospital then put them to court for the murders of the parents of the 3 children."

They stared at the T.V listening to neighbors wondering where the kids have gone to or they don't know if they're ok. Red quickly turned the T.V off and looked at the two others when they were staring still at the T.V completely shocked at what they heard. Liz had the courage to speak up.

"Those poor girls..." Liz quietly said while Abe on the other hand still shocked too.

"Who would do such a thing? To want to experiment innocent children." Red glanced at him wondering the same thing. He understands Liz sympathy but Abe? He did not know why a guy who never had interaction with children feeling sympathy towards the kids pictures on the news but Red ignored his thought.

Abe walked away when the other two decided to go to bed and went into his room/library that held all sorts of books with golden statues including Professor Trevor Brooms who was killed not too long ago. He walked up the stairwell and took off his goggles first, then his breathing apparatus and put them to the table then took his vest off. He went to the door that led to his room and the entrance of the large looking aquarium.

He dove in the water that was still warm most times while thinking about those kids that did not deserve to let their parents be murdered by two horrible men. He did have a suspicion that they would do that in order to get the 3 siblings. But slowly he drifted off to sleep never to know that he would meet two of them in real life but in the mere _future_...

* * *

**Next Few Days in the Experimenting Facility**

**Journal Experiment Entry: **

**Experiment # 149 ( Skyla )**

**She has been quiet but corporative for the past few days; we tested her by injecting snow leopard DNA into her system and managed to survive. We would wait until our weapon shows signs of an appearance of the snow leopard in her. To wait we will inject other liquids to look for her strengths, weaknesses, and fears.**

**Experiment # 148 ( Kaylie )**

**She has been quiet also but did show slight signs of pain but wasn't too major. Though she didn't show much cooperation due to her young age so we injected something that will make her sleep but we injected a Bengal Tiger and Lion's DNA in her she survived as well. Since we could not give her any more DNA due to her age, we suggested giving her a Pyro-kinetic serum since she is our weapon also.**

**Weeks later...**

**Experiment # 149 **

**She already had shown an appearance of a snow leopard because of the tail and her regular ears were replaced by snow leopards. The markings that trailed through her arms and legs are still unknown but probably had something to do with the Snow Leopard. We found that here fear was the dark but since her senses heightened she could see her enemies better. Master had said that we could inject a few more different animals DNA into her system so she could be a perfect weapon but so far we only inject bird DNA and it started to form some feathers on her back.**

**Experiment # 148 **

**She has started to cooperate with us but remained quiet when we would inject more liquids in her. She had showed appearances of both Lion and Tiger when she showed the tiger tail and also had her regular ears replaced by lions while she had a darker shade of her skin reveal tiger stripes through her body. Master let us have permission to use shape-shifter DNA on her to disguise herself when we can use her. But if she is still alive we will stop the liquids and look for her fears and weaknesses.**

**Few Months later...**

**Experiment # 149**

**Her wings are now fully grown with gold feathers at the end, during the months we have inserted fish DNA so that she could be in the water for days. She had grown gills on her neck while having fins at her wrists, when we inserted more animal DNA which unfortunately gave her deer antlers but it might help her blend in with the environment. She also had nature abilities like growing plants without needing soil. She will be a great subject for us.**

**Experiment # 148**

**Her animal appearances have showed better in the past few months but her eyes have changed to a slight orange-brown color looking like a tiger's eye color. She had the fear of the dark also but her senses heightened like experiment # 149 so she can see her enemies better. She is starting to control her pyro kinetic powers faster than we expected but it's a good progress. We will begin training both of them to control their powers.**

* * *

**The Following Year at the Facility... ****Skyla's POV:**

It has like a year since I seen my sister or I have been in this... **awful** place. My friends could be worried, even my teachers at school, I just hope I don't die here by these evil scientists... like I'm some guinea pig to them. But, at least Haven's nice and caring so I will spare her life if I end up killing these people even though they _still_ can't figure out why I can't feel any pain. I mean if you would look at me right now you would see a skinny girl with waist length hair that's light blond due to the lights in this room... Gosh I hope my friends don't see me like some animal hybrid with my angel-like wings, snow leopard tail and ears, even some fish gills on my neck including fins on my wrists, and deer antlers on my head.

_But_ the good thing is I can grow plants without soil, see in the dark, and breathe under water... I just hope they stop cutting my arms and injecting stuff in me. It's like a pain in the rear to be their little lab rat I just hope Kaylie isn't going through any worse and I hope she looks somewhat like me even though I have light blue markings on my legs, back, neck, and my arms, I wish I can get out of these plain white clothes and have my regular clothes back on and hope they did not take my mom's and dad's wedding rings to sell otherwise I'm gonna sue their asses for taking _and_ selling my stuff.

I shook my thoughts away as the the door opened, I looked up to see my savior Haven walking up to me and unhooked the buckles to my 'bed' so I could sit up and stretch my muscles even my wings. I glanced down at my arms to see scars from where they cut, or burn me. I hope this is all over so I can be free and get away from this horrible place. I looked back up at Haven who had my old clothes in a bag and it appeared that they were clean from the last time I looked at them.

She smiled at me. "Master said that you can wear your old clothes for training..." 'MASTER, WHAT THE HELL!? I knew that this "_master_" is evil.' I shook that thought away and grabbed my clothes from her so I can put them, that's when she walked away and shut the door behind her. I unzipped the bag and took out my clothes; I took off my white shirt first then put the Hunger Games shirt on. 'Huh... little bigger now then I suspected.' I took off my pants and put on my jean shorts then put on my black and blue shoes on and tied my neon green laces up and walked to the door and knocked it quietly.

Haven came in and put the remaining clothes into the drawer and looked back at me. "Follow me I will take you to the training room..." We both walked out of the room and I could see that this place look like an Asylum, clean walls and floors, I could see windows and the doors had numbers on the side. What freaked me out was that this on room had giant tubes with humanoids in them for research or something.

We finally got to the 'training room' and I could not believe my eyes... I saw my sister, she looked like a liger her lion ears with a tiger tail, even she had tiger stripes and her eyes were orange and brown. She was in her normal clothes too and looked cool but I wonder if _she_ has powers like I do.

* * *

**Kaylie's POV:**

I could not believe my eyes when I looked at Skyla, cause she looked like some freakin snow leopard angel. Plus her eyes were a light blue just like a snow leopard even those light blue markings on her arms and legs. But what's different is that she has fins on her wrists and slits on her neck that looked like gills, even with wings that were gold at the bottom. As she walked closer I could see that she had scars too like mine on her arms.

When she was right beside me I looked at her and smiled. "Hey Sky long time no see." Her eyebrows raised and she laughed a little. "You too, ya look like some tiger girl with some lion ears on you." It was true and it was pretty cool that I looked like this even having powers like she does, I could see that Haven have been nice to her too because she's pretty happy.

I saw their "master" come walking in, he had black spiked hair with green eyes and had glasses to make him look 'smart'. He was wearing a lab coat and had a black shirt under it with dark brown slacks and black dress shoes like that evil guy from Phineas and Ferb. He walked towards us in a 'fashionable manner' and gave us a 'poop-eating-grin'

"Grüße children, I am Dr. Psych you vill be training based on vat you learned by going against the time."

Ok this guy is freaking me out by that accent and doesn't he know that I and she are sisters. I looked at my sister who was just looking at me with a confused look and shrugged. I was about to ask something until this guy pretty much answered my question.

"But zince you are sisters, you vill be vorking together by going zrough some obstacles that vill test how much you learned so... BEGIN!"

* * *

**Skyla's POV:**

We were about to start running until a couple of guys in black come barging in and were holding some girls in restraints that were... my friends. They finally found my friends, why would they need my friends they don't have any powers to begin. I saw all of them looking at both of us until their eyes widened in realization.

'Crap...' I sighed to myself and looked back at them and I saw Aidyn open her mouth in shock of what I looked like. "Skyla?" Aiden said eyes still staring into my soul, I was about to say something until one of the guys spoke up in I think German.

"Meister, wir haben was Sie brauchen..."

I saw Dr. Psych look at the man and gave him pretty much is a 'why did you interrupt me?' glare but he sighed and pointed at the door speaking in german.. Again.

"Nehmen sie zu den Zimmern und unterbrechen Sie mich nicht mehr"

I saw them take my friends out of the room and took them to separate rooms. I looked at Kaylie and she just shrugged, I looked back at the 'master'and he cleared his throat and looked at us.

"As I vas zaying... BEGIN."

This time I am going to get out of this horrible place and save my sister and friends by killing every one of these scientists.

* * *

**Ok so.. This took me a while to finish and I'm finally done and if you can't translate the german sentences this is what they mean.**

**Meister, wir haben was Sie brauchen:**

**Master, we have what you need.**

**Nehmen sie zu den Zimmern und unterbrechen Sie mich nicht mehr:**

**Take them to different rooms and don't interrupt me anymore.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Escape

**Chapter 4: The Escape **

**Several Months Later...**

**Skyla's POV: **

It's been a while since I seen my friends and I found a way to get out of this place. I don't really want to do it, but... I have no choice but to do it in order to get me and my friends and sister out. The good thing is that since we're training. I can figure out where the exits are and the stairs that lead to the roof so I can spread my wings and fly. But first I got to see what they did to my friends and make sure they are alright too.

The action that I have to do but I don't want to do is pretty much kill everyone of these monsters and get the hell out of there. But, the only one who I won't kill is Haven because I have heard from my sister that Haven has taken care of my friends and even her. So I owe her for her kindness and generosity by pretty much not killing her.

My thoughts were again interrupt by that freaking door but thankfully it was Haven. Since the months have passed they have gave me a nice room so I can change my clothes and such. But, they still drag me into a white room and cut me open on my arms and inject more stuff in me which makes me not scream and try to escape due to the shot that Haven gives me before they drag me out.

She walked towards me and gave me some food which has milk, a sandwich, and some Mac 'n cheese. I only get food 3 times a day so they can keep me skinny and healthy for training and other reasons I don't know about. She handed me a fork and a napkin, I replied with a 'thank-you' and with that she smiled and left. I seriously don't know what's with her smiles but it kinda gives me hope that someone at _least_ cares in this place.

After she left, I put my fork on the side of my tray and started with my sandwich. It usually has tomatoes, lettuce, mayonnaise, cheese, and turkey but only picked out the tomatoes and ate my sandwich. After I finished that, I grabbed the fork and ate my Mac 'N Cheese while drinking my milk. I think they gave me a room, clothes, and served food for me because they want to make me _feel_ like I'm at home. But I'm still not going to forget what they did to me in that white room.

Once I was done with my lunch, I put the tray in the slot where they pick it up and I walked to my bed that had a zebra-design blanket with white pillows. I laid down on the blanket and pulled out a little fur velvet pouch and pulled out that was my parents' wedding rings that made me sad remembering things that our family did together all those years before the attack. But I will avenge their deaths and I will find my sister and reunite us three and be together until we die, I don't think that will happen but its least worth a try.

I put the pouch in my drawer and grabbed my sketchbook to draw me and what I look like but something else made me draw myself and a long arm of a plant or something. When I drew the end of the arm wrapping around my cartoon-self's wrist, something snapped in me which made vines sprout of nowhere then immediately sprouted flowers which was the mostly beautiful thing I have ever seen.

The flowers itself was a light blue rose which turn to a dark blue at the ends. I walked towards it and just as my finger came in contact into with the rose it suddenly turned into a periwinkle with ice crystals on it. I guess now that I can change a flower to a different flower by touch or my ice powers. My powers usually are connected to my emotions but since I have been training I can hide and control my emotions.

After the flowers transformed, I heard a knock on the door and immediately the vines disappeared to the ground. I looked at the door and it revealed to be Haven coming in without anything. 'Probably training.' I thought to myself but shook it off and looked at Haven.

She smiled. "You need to get ready for training and make sure you got everything ready for training."

I smiled back. "Ok." She smiled again and closed the door. I went to put on my shoes and pulled my hair up into a braid and walked to the door and knocked. I backed away so she could open the door and together we walked out and went to the 'training room'. It was like a large gym to me sometimes but it had a large platform so their 'master' can watch me and my sister train and such.

I finally saw my sister and she still looked the same... except that the fact that she has dark red high-lights in her hair. And the difference with _my_ hair is that I had my hair trimmed since it was growing too long below my waist so I decided that it should be cut that way I won't trip over it. I walked to her and gave her a bear hug and if I would have hugged her tighter, I bet that her eyes would pop out of her head.

She choked a little. "Can't... Breathe."

I laughed and let go of the hug we had. I could see that her eyes were still a brown with orange in it but the orange had a bit more amber in it. I guess that her eyes are turning into hazel instead of a dark-brown color. But anyways, that Dr. Psych guy came in and gave a smirk at us.

"Vor training, you 2 vill be zowing me vat you have learned."

He gave us a nod and with that I begin to show my plant powers first. I took off my gloves and motioned my hands up and down for the large vine to grow. Once it grew to the ceiling, I pushed my palms facing the vine and ice shot out and froze it. I took out my baton sword that was on the floor and swung it hard at the frozen plant which shattered into many pieces.

He gave me a nod then looked at Kaylie and nodded at her. When I looked at Kaylie, I saw her light up with fire then shape-shift into a lion. I watched in awe as she became some fire-lion then walk towards the shattered pieces of ice, she put the palm of her 'paw' on one of the peices of ice which made it melt into water then the water started to boil to the point that all the ice shards evaporated into thin air.

"Congrats children, you have vinished your training and tomorrow vill be your vinal test."

Before he continued to speak, Haven came in with my friends and when I looked at them. They looked... different. Aidyn to begin with only had bat wings that sprout out of her long sleeve black and white striped t-shirt. But when she smiled she had large canines like a vampire's teeth would look like. Raven was mostly like a Halloween cat, she had dark purple ears and a tail and her eyes, were a greenish brown color that sparkled a little. The last one was Julia she kinda looked like an angel but her wings were black and silver instead of white and gold.

They walked over to us except Aidyn, who ended up running into me and gave me a Death-Hug. After that, the rest of the gang gave a group hug until Dr. Psych clear his freakin throat and ruined our little reunion. We looked back up to him as he looked at us.

"Ok... zince you all have kennen you 2 vill be zhowing zem how you do your powers... BEGIN!"

**Several Hours Later... The Escape!**

When I got back to my room I was already getting ready for a shower. I picked out a "Walking Dead" shirt and some baggy pants and some underwear, I took off my socks and put all my dirty clothes into the hamper. I walked into my bathroom that was a white tile with a light red colored wall then locked the door and took a towel and wrapped it around my body. I turned the water on to warm and walked into it letting the water soak my tail and ears. I grabbed the body wash first and started with my wings, after that I scrubbed my ears which wear already soaked.

**_They see you as small and helpless they see you as just a child surprised when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild _**

I sung quietly while scrubbing my snow leopard tail.

**_Prepare for your greatest moments prepare for your finest hour the dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly is suddenly about to flower_**

Then grabbed the shampoo and scratched and scrubbed my hair and antlers.

**_We are lightning, straying from the thunder, miracles of ancient wonder._**

I rinsed my hair out and turned off the water; I walked out of the shower then dried myself off. I put on my clean clothes and walked to the sink and wiped the steam off the mirror. When I looked at myself, I still had snow leopard ears and deer antlers and had slits at my neck. 'Maybe I can find a way to hide the animal appearance and try to make myself look...normal."

**_This will be the day we waited for, this will be the day we open up the door, I don't wanna hear your absolution hope you're ready for a revolution. Welcome to a world of new solutions welcome to a world of bloody evolution._**

I walked out of the bathroom and pulled the covers down and crawled under the covers.

**_In time-your heart will open minds, a story will be told and victory is in a simple soul._**

I pulled the covers over me then leaned over to turn the lamp. I lay back down to close my eyes then everything went _black..._

**_The_**_ **Escape**..._

I woke up around 7:00 A.M to get ready for the experiment; I took off my clothes and pulled on my white clothes. I then walked over to my backpack and put all my belongings into it. I put my backpack back into the closet so they won't realize that I am escaping. I made my bed and made sure that I got everything ready, then... the door knocked.

**_What cause have I to feel glad, I've built my life on judgment and causing pain. I don't know those eyes I seen in the bloodstain chrome._**

I looked at the door and thought it would be Haven but instead it was a different guy. He had black hair, brown eyes, and was holding a needle. Nows my chance...

**_Now everything that I had and everything I've known have been thrown away. And with time I come to find this isn't my home..._**

He walks towards me and gives me an evil grin, "Now miss I need you to come with me and we'll give you a nic- GAWH!"

**_I've stoked the fire, seen more pain that you have know. Tears of the broken have washed away my soul, pushed by desire to change the way my stream of flow. Now I've awoken and I'm taking back control..._**

I grabbed the handle of the needle, grabbed his wrists and stabbed the back of his neck and injected the serum. Turns out the stuff had mind control in it, but as I was stabbing him with the needle, blood gushed out all over the place. I walked over his body and sprinted out, then the same guy who took my friends came out but did not realize I was running towards him until it was too late.

**_I try my best to block out the screams but they're haunting me in my dreams- please break my shackles, I want it to stop~_**

After that incident, I ran again to find my sister's room and when I saw the sign #148 I slid to a halt and pushed the door open. I saw my sister look at me in shock and confusion, but walked in.

"Skyla, how in the world did you get in here and why is there blood all over you!?"

I looked down to myself then looked back at Kaylie then, I put on my serious look.

"No asking questions, right now we are getting da crap outta here. So put everything that you own and put it into your backpack and after that, I want you to work together with me in getting everyone out of here k?"

**_I man, these wretched machines. Day in, Day out the grinding wears on my brain, undermining my insanity, making me question my reality._**

_"_Got it."

I nodded at her and ran out of the room, running until a group of men came into the hallway with guns in their hands. I used my ice powers and spewed out ice shards towards their bodies repeatedly, blood splattering out until all of them fell dead on the floor. Blood flooding onto the floor while the remaining pieces of shards of ice laid spread out on the bloody floor.

**_But life is not as it seems, should I take a chance of freedom and throw it all down the drain? I've been imprisoned, please burn my transgressions away._**

I speed-jumped over the bodies and ran until I came across Aidyn's room and threw it open. I guess I scared the living shit out of her because of her reaction when slammed the door open. She looked at me with her green eyes while her mouth was an 'o'.

"Umm... Skyla? Why the hell are you bloody_?"_

I shook my head. "No questions kill everyone except the ones that cared for you and get everyone out of here that have been experimented on and also... pack everything into a bag or something."

"Got that sis."

**_I've stoked the fire, seen more pain than you can know. Tears of the broken have washed away my soul, pushed by desire to change the way my stream will flow. Now I've awoken, and I'm taking back control._**

With that I ran out of the room and head out of the hallways while making vines sprout out of the glass so whatever's on the other side can come out. After I broke this glass from a lab I saw Raven come jumping out then, she looked at me with the same face expression that Aidyn had.

"Dude, did you finally lose your fucking insanity or something cuz you got blood on you."

My eyebrows furrowed." What I need you to do is help my sister and get the rest of our friends out of her but don't kill the people that cared about you. And pack what you got and meet me later."

"Got that slendergirl."

**_I try my best to block out the screams but they're haunting me in my dreams-please brake my shackles, I want it to stop~_**

I chuckled and felt my adrenaline start kicking in and with that I continued running passing dead bodies. Just as I was about to slow down, I felt that someone was behind me and when I turned around I saw _him_. I started to feel my blood boil with anger and speed walked towards him.

"Oh um child... why aren't you in the training room?"

I quickly gripped at his wrists and looked at him strait in the eye.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY YOUNGEST SISTER?!"

His face reddened." Wha~ what d-do ya m-mean chi-ld?"

"TELL ME WHAT YOU DID TO BELLA!"

Then his eyes widened and then a thick trail of blood came down his nose.

"I am sorry... but a,.. #147- I mean your sister, died on the first trail..."

I felt shocked that she had already died without me knowing. Then something inside me snap which caused me to do the most gruesome thing in my life. Ice formed in my hand and formed into a baton sword...

"Please, please don't"

Too late... that's when my sword slid through his throat in a fast-motion. I was not thinking strait I kept stabbing him while blood splattered all over the place even on me. I didn't realize that all of my friends and my sister were watching me in horror. I started to cry slowing down my stabbing then Julia pulled me away from him and hugged me tight while her wings were enclosing me.

When I pulled away from Julia everyone looked at me with sympathy. Then Raven walked to me and held out her hand.

"Come on Sky let's go..."

I sniffled and took her hand and she helped me stand up. I smiled at them and then Kaylie gave me my backpack.

"Thanks..."

She nodded and we all walked towards the exit to the roof.

**_I'm sick of hurting, sick of thinking it's all I do. I break those around me, those spared are very few. But the bright sun is burning, and my sky shines ever blue.  
Friendships surround me, I'm becoming a part of you. I try my best to block out the screams, but they're haunting me in my dreams. Please break my shackles,  
I want it to stop._**

When we walked on the roof, me, Julia, Aidyn spread our bloodied wings while Kaylie changed to some type of bird and Raven held Julia's hand. We all flew towards the sky and looked down below, city lights shown while car lights drew by, then we found a hole in the ground and flew down there.

Under there, was an abandoned subway but it was like a house too. We found a place that had cots placed in a room that was across from a locker room. We laid our pillows and blankets and lay down and went to sleep.

* * *

**The Experimental Facility:**

**Few days Later...**

Hellboy, Abe, and Liz walked up to the experimenting facility, by the looks of it... it looked like a disaster area, shattered glass with vines sprouting through and flickering lights. Abe took off his glove and motioned it around then, he pulled it back quickly.

Red raised an eyebrow. "Read anything brother Blue?"

Abe points his finger in the direction of the destroyed building. "There isn't an evil entity in there... Something else must have caused it."

Red was about to question until they heard a runner coming from the building. They looked inside the building and pointed their guns at the runner. When Hellboy was about to pull the trigger, a woman came running out.

"Stop... Please…Help." The woman breathed heavily.

They ran over to the woman to see if she's ok. Her hair was messy while her clothes were tattered and ripped. She was barefooted so her feet were bloody.

"What's the problem lady, and why were you in there?"

The woman looked at them and sighed.

"My name is Haven Woods and I was forced to work in the experimenting facility or I would be dead, but I was locked up in this room and when I came out... There were bodies everywhere, blood splattered and glass all over the floor."

They all looked at her. "So ya tellin me that someone killed all these people."

She nodded then got up and walked towards the parking lot while the others walked to the van.

"Who would kill all those people Red? I mean I get why they would but how do they know that this would be a experimenting place."

They thought about Liz's question until Red spoke up.

"I don't know Liz... I don't know."

One thing they did not know was that the girls on the news had to do with the mass murder in the Experimenting Facility


	5. Chapter 5: The Alley

**The Alley Ways...**

**Skyla's POV:**

It's been a few months since our escape. But every time I go to sleep I have nightmares and I never tell anyone... anyways, after we settled into our hideout we could walk in the Alleys but we would have to stay quiet and walk _only_ out at night. The reason is because the news of the mass murder traveled fast and we would have to stay silent. One thing I know I know is that they are looking for us.

Guys in suits that would wear black glasses that make them look like part of the government or something. I would catch them looking at me suspicious because of my hidden face... Or I would be walking in the streets at night like a shadow that you can not see. Sometimes when I would be in the sewers or the abandon subway. I would see the Hell Hounds look at me and just walk away seeing as though I am not a threat... _strange_.

My thoughts were again interrupted by my friends fucking around. I walked out of my room and looked into the locker room and I could not believe what they were doing. They finally found the soap that I hid and they started doing a bubble fight. Screaming and laughing while they had orange stains on their shirts which ticked me off. I walked towards Raven who had the soap and took it from her.

"Heeeeeey we were just playing." She pleaded while the other 3 looked at me with an 'aww come on' face.

" I need ya all to quit playing around, I mean do you want us to get caught?" I whispered-yelled. I don't want to get in trouble and have them find our place.

"No..." They all said at once. I smiled and looked at all of them.

" Ok so when do ya want to jump across the roofs?" I asked because it's been a while since we been doing that. They all looked at me with their happy faces.

"Really!? Can we use our powers for fun?" Kaylie asked. She still was around 8 and I will almost be 12 and some of my friends are 11 or 12. And I am the oldest of our group of freaks.

"Of course we are but not on the roofs probably in the forest." I answered.

We all got out of our hideout and climbed up to the roofs. I took off my jacket and tied it around my waist, revealing my tank top with scars and markings on my arms and neck. I then put my back towards the edge and my wings came out, then my antlers and snow leopard features. My friends and sister are already transformed to there other appearance.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Ready." The rest answered.

"Let's do this." I said.

We all ran and jumped from roof to roof, me leading them. The good thing no one could see us until I notice that one building which was a museum had a lot of people surrounding it. Probably having a auction in there, but we kept on jumping over roofs until we finally reached the city park and thankfully no one was there.

When we finally reached the ground, I walked towards the edge of the forest and waited for them to catch up. We all made sure that no one was in the park and so we walked into the forest. There were leaves everywhere on the ground and the light from the full moon was covered by clear clouds. I found a clearing that was surrounded by trees, we walked towards it and formed a circle.

I looked up at the sky and saw the stars twinkle though the smokey clouds. I looked back to my friends and sister and we started using our powers. I motioned my hands and it grew into a tree then sprouted different colors of apples. I looked at the others and they had different sculptures of their powers: Raven had a water column and the water was still moving, Julia had a steam column, Aidyn had a rock column and Kaylie had a fire column.

When we were done the others were taking a break while I walked more into the forest. Then I heard a snap of a branch, I quickly turned around with my ice katana at ready. I looked and It was a women with a blue dress and platinum blond hair, my eyes furrowed.

"Who are you and why are you here?" My eyes squinting at her. She had amber-orange like my sisters but a little more amber and had some amber color surrounding it.

"I might be asking you the same thing... give me your hand." I cocked my head to the side and made my katana disappear. ' What the hell of a question is that?' But I hesitantly walked towards her and held out my glove hand. I think that she saw my scars.

"Your name is Skyla Adcock, your from... Tennessee. German scientists killed your parents in order to get you and your sisters, and your trying to hide from the humans."

I looked at her in astonashment, how could she know about me without me knowing her.. Wait a minute is she a psykic?

"My name is Princess Nuala and I can find a place for you and your friends and sister to stay..."

I looked at her, how can she find a place for me to hide where she can't hide herself. I looked at her amber eyes.

" Umm Princess Nuala where are you from exactly because I never seen anyone with amber eyes and platinum blond hair."

When she looked at me... She smiled.

"My kind are elf and I am a royal clan from Bethmoora and I am the twin of my brother Prince Nuada."

My snow leopard ears perked up while my tail swished. She looked at my tail and her amber eyes widened.

"You are a nature girl are you."

I shrugged I guess I am.

" I will need you and your friends and sister to come with me so you can be safe from harm from humans."

I was wondering where were we going to hide at.

"We will be in the troll market and since your already like that you will be fine."

The troll market?! What kind of place is a fucking troll market? Let me guess it has trolls in there and the troll market is under a freakin bridge. I nodded at her.

" We have a underground hideout but we can go there as well. just follow me so you can break the news to my friends and sister."

I motioned my hand for her to follow. When the moonlight was on her face she had a scar going from one side her face to the other side. It was weird but she still looked pretty. I wonder how many years old she is.

" All I can reassure you is that I am much older than you but my body ages slowly."

Great... She can read minds. We kept on walking until I spotted the column that I created. Along with the other elemental columns, I looked around then spotted them sitting on the leafy ground. And Aidyn shows up.

"Sky where have you been?" Her eyebrow raised.

"I was decided to go for a walk then I met her and she is kinda of like us." I motioned my hand at Princess Nuala."

" How is she like us?" Her eyebrows furrowed.

"She is a royal elf from a clan called Bethmoora and she is what I think a phykic who can speak to others telepathically."

She nodded her head and then walked back towards the group. I motioned my hand to Nuala to come.

"Hey umm guys... this is Princess Nuala and she is offering for us a place to stay at this place called the Troll Market. Its a place where there are others that look like us there so do ya'll want to come with us there?"

After I finished, they looked at me then looked at each other and nodded. They got up and walked toward us.

" So Nuala can you show us where that place is?"

" Yes just make your animal appearance disappear so you can look human."

After we did that, we put on our jackets and hoods on and we walked out of the forest. Not knowing that soon after people would find the elemental columns in the middle of the forest.

* * *

**45 mins later... under the brooklyn bridge.**

**Skyla's POV:**

What I saw was some abandoned place with barrels with fire in it. That was until I saw a old lady with a cartful of _cats_. Is she selling the cats or is she gonna have them as pets. Apparently I was _wrong, _she was going to eat those poor cats. I saw her pick up a fat tabby cat, look at it then opened her mouth. I swear I think she's some troll herself... I was about to yell for to stop until Nuala stopped her for me.

" Mrs. Fragglewump?" Nuala asked sweetly. Guess you have to be kind in order to go in.

The old lady looked at us. " What is it? Oh Princess Nuala it's you." She said happily.

" Me and my friends need to go to the troll market. Since the humans have done horrible things to these poor children." Nuala told her with pleading eyes.

The old lady looked at us and furrowed her eyebrows. Guess she needs proof that we are like her kind. I bet she will have a heart attack when she sees what we look like because of what people have done to us.

" I'm sorry your highness but I will need proof that they don't look like a human like right now." Her eyes glaring at us.

Princess Nuala looked at us then nodded. We all took off our hoods, my head sprouted out snow leopard ears and deer antlers, Raven sprouted cat ears and had sharper canine teeth. Then Aidyn sprouted sharp fangs and then pointed ears, Kaylie sprouted out tiger ears, sharp canines, and her eyes turned amber-orange. Last, Julia had black shade come over her brown hair.

Then we took off our jackets and tied the sleeves around our waist. I sprouted angel wings then my snow leopard tail, Raven sprouted a black cat tail, Kaylie had her tiger tail sprout out, Aidyn sprouted out bat wings and Julia sprouted out black angel wings. The old lady looked at us in amazement.

" Yes yes! Follow me and don't bother, you can visit the Troll Market as much as you want!" She said excitedly. Guess she likes what we look like.

We followed her into a place that looks like where you keep frozen meat for stash or for later. We walked past the meat hall and walked towards a mechanical door. Whatever the troll did to open the vault door it worked, when we walked in I could not believe my eyes.

This place was a mythical creature version of New York City, many creatures selling things creatures walking by. Nuala led us to a place that must be her room and told us something.

"I fear that my brother is looking for you all... even you Skyla, you are a nature dweller and my brother would need you most. That is why you could tame vicious creatures that could not be tamed. But you can and so I am sorry but I need you to run and come back here when I need you."

I looked at her and felt of guilt, regret, and sadness coming from her. I nodded my head and motioned my friends to follow me to get out. It took us a while to get out because of the creatures walking but we got out.

When we finally got out we put back on our jackets and hid our animal appearance and vacate the area. When we finally got to our hideout, we finally got to go to bed and slept.

* * *

**Hellboy's room**

**No one's P.O.V:**

Abe, Liz, Dr. Manning, and Hellboy were once again in Hellboy and Liz's room watching the news when Hellboy reveals himself to the world. Hellboy starts laughing when the news guy thinks that Abe's 'breathing apparatus' is a toilet seat around his neck and the news guy like the fire girl. When they change to something supernatural.

" Last night at 8:00 pm some people have caught a sighting of these weird looking columns in the middle of the forest."

Abe squints his eyes at the picture and sees that they are elemental columns and are made into a circle.

" What are those things?" Hellboy questioned while squinting his yellow eyes at the picture. Until the news guy started talking again.

"It is to be said that 4 or 5 girls have done it that made these elemental columns, which one person took a picture of a weird looking snow leopard angel girl under a bridge. Is she some nature freak or a witch, we will be back with you at midnight."

Hellboy had turned off the T.V And looked at the others. Having a déjà vu moment like this happened to him before not too long ago.

" So there are more like us?" Liz questioned while looking at the 2 guys.

"Maybe but I don't think they are witches. I think that they are kids with abilities like us." Abe concluded.

" Ok we can go with that but I am not going through this conversation again so good night."

Abe got out of their room and walked towards the library, took off his equipment and went into his tank. He could not believe that Hellboy gave up their identity and ended up getting a new agent that will be coming in a couple of weeks. He finally closed his eyes not knowing that in a couple of weeks they will come in counter of the snow leopard angel.


	6. Chapter 6: Taming the Forest God

**Chapter 6: Taming the Forest God**

**A/N: 'Warning' This following chapter reveals spoilers of the Hellboy II: The Golden Army movie but adding my O.C's in it. So if you have not watched the second Hellboy movie then this would spoil you since the scenes are from the movie. And also the characters will be included but I can not tell you who the characters will be. With further ado I will present the sixth chapter of The Skies Have Awoken.**

* * *

**Abandoned Underground Subway...**

**Skyla's P.O.V: **

It's been a couple of weeks since I have encountered the elf princess but whenever I would sleep. I would actually meet her in secret and she's not that bad, she said that many years ago her father (King Balor of Elfland) had been at war with the humans then had a troll create the indestructible Golden Army. But it led to heavy regret to the kings heart so he had called a truce with the humans so they would not be at war by dividing the three crown pieces. One to the humans and two to himself and the humans would leave the elves to the forests while the men would keep the cities. But her brother have disagreed.

Prince Nuada was looking for his sister because she had the last crown piece given by her father. I had learned that the only one that could stop the golden army was either challenge the one who wore the crown or I would pretty much have to go against them myself because I was the only one to stop them. So pretty much Nuada is looking for both his twin sister and me. So that's why I had to stay away from Nuala until she needed me to come back to the troll market. In my spare time I usually hang out with my pet friend Chi.

Oh, I meant to tell you that during those weeks, my friends decide to leave. Ya leave and go back to Tennessee and do whatever they want to do so I am pretty much stuck with my sister. My friend Chi or my pet pal Chi is apparently a Chimera, you know like Discord from the T.V show My Little Pony. She does not look like Discord though, she has a wolf head and neck, a dragon body, different types of animal legs, a lion tail, and a angel wing and dragon wing. She at first was aggressive towards me until I could tell her that I was not going to kill her. So since then we have became friends.

The only time when I let her roam around is when I go outside and jump on the roofs. And luckily no one can see her, whenever we go out flying, she is pretty much a gentle giant. I found out that she can change her size so she can be in your pocket most of the time. I think I was too lost in thought when I felt something tell me something... It was Nuala.

_I need you and your young sister at the Troll Market it is urgent..._

I wonder why it's urgent. I shook that thought away and walked towards my sister's 'room' and I regret going in there. She was dying barbie's hair and she got the stuff on her.. Literally. I mentally smacked my self and gave her serious look, she then looked at me and stopped what she was doing.

" Don't you know how to knock Skyla? Because right now I am giving my Barbies a makeover by dying their hair." Her brown eyes glaring at me.

" Well I am _so_ sorry for interrupting your play date but Princess Nuala needs us and it is urgent." I say sarcastically. I heard her sigh and picked up her toys and stuff and put the up. I watched her walk to the 'locker room' and washed her hands then her face. Instead of drying her hands on it towel she just flings her hands all over the place. As expected some water got on me and I wiped it off.

"So why does the princess need us?" Kaylie questioned, I just shrugged.

"I do not know but she wants us at the Troll Market and she wants us to get there and fast so get ready." I replied.

She nodded and ran to her 'room' while I walked to my 'room'. I put on my jacket and put my hood on. I then grabbed my gloves and put them on. I whistled and Chi came walking towards me with her icy blue eyes.

"Where are we going Sky? Has the Princess called for you?" She asked in a calm voice.

I nodded my head." We have to go to the Troll Market so I need you to get into my necklace."

One thing is that I got myself a necklace that Chi usually hides on so people would think that _she_ is part of the necklace. She nodded her furry head and then shrunk to a size of a quarter. She flew towards me and I held out my necklace, she then grabbed a hold to it and transformed herself into a metal model of her and stuck to the necklace. I walked out of my 'room' to see that Kaylie was already ready to go.

We both got out of the abandon subway and started walking down the sidewalk when we saw a group of what I think are people. There was of course Hellboy, a fish man, and someone or something in what I think is a containment suit. They were pulling out some weird looking goggles but I eventually turned away. We kept on walking towards the Brooklyn Bridge.

* * *

**The** **Brooklyn Bridge... **

**Skyla's P.O.V:**

We finally got under the Brooklyn Bridge to see that a few yards away, Mrs. Fragglewump was bringing a cart-full of cats so she can eat it. As we kept walking when I noticed the same three 'people' that were apparently speed walking silently behind her then went behind some crates when she turned towards the door. Guess there going to the Troll Market too and then I started hearing them argue about something like 'she's gonna eat the cat' or 'don't make her aware in our prezences'. Probably that 'Agent Hellboy' doesn't want her to eat those poor cats like I do, so I am going to help them out...

* * *

**No one's P.O.V:**

The guys were arguing until suddenly they heard Skyla's voice interrupting their arguement.

"Mrs. Fragglewump?" Skyla asked. That's when they all peaked up to see two child like figures, both were wearing hoodies but one was a dark blue like Abe's dark stripes and the other was a dark red like blood. That's when the Scottish troll turns around and her eyebrows furrowed with a confused look then her face turned to a realization. 'What the hell?' Hellboy squinted at the two kids but was relieved that she did not eat the cat.

"Oh girls it has been a while where have ya two been I thought that ya would never come back." She chanted excitedly, apparently Abe and Hellboy got to see the aura around them and what they truly were.

The taller girl had angel wings with gold feathers at the bottom, she also had a snow leopard tail and vines around her ankles. She also had weird blue markings running across her arms and legs which was strange to Abe, then they looked on her head and she had light blond hair with some blue highlights at the ends tied into a fish-tail braid. Even on the top of her head she had deer antlers poking out. Abe got a closer look at her neck and saw that she had lines going around her neck which revealed to be _gills_.

The shorter girl only had lion ears, tiger stripes and a tail, but her hair was a dark brown hair with deep blood red highlights. Their auras were a different story, the older had flowers with snowflakes swirling around her and the other one had fire around her. Were they mystical creatures disguised as humans or what? They both ignored their thoughts and listened to the conversation."You know that we would come back but right now we have to visit someone urgently." The older said quietly. The old lady glanced at two of them and then motioned for them to continue. The older one glanced at the other and nodded slightly in return. The older girl walked towards the troll and the guys guess that it was private matters but they were going to the Troll Market rather the old lady liked it or not.

The only thing they got from the older girl was 'princess' or something like that. That's when they pulled away from the lady, they watched as the troll moved aside and watched as the girls went through the secret door. 'How can 2 children know how to get to the troll market?' Johann thought as he watched the two 'girls' walk through the tunnel and saw them disappear in the darkness.

* * *

**Skyla's P.O.V:**

I could still feel them watching us go through the tunnel like we are a mystery. We kept on walking until we reached the frozen meat hall. I was about to open it when Kaylie grabbed my hand. I turned to look at her...

Kaylie furrowed her eyebrows. "Do you think that those guys are gonna stop the old lady from eating those poor cats?"

I gave her a smirk and held up my 3 fingers and said slowly. "3...2...1..-"

Hellboy interrupted... "LUCY! I'm home..."

We both burst out laughing then I was covering her mouth while she covered mine but we were still laughing. We were done laughing so I opened the door to the entrance of the troll market door. We both took off our jackets and tied them around our waists then I had my wings come out and then I put my hands to my head and my antlers came out. Then my tail and fish fins on my wrists.

Kaylie had her tiger tail and stripes show while her ears sprout out. Then we suddenly heard echoes of footsteps coming towards us, we had to hurry up. I used my telekinetic powers to solve the combination of the lock then the vault opened. When we heard the footsteps coming close we ran in to the troll market and the vault door closed behind us. The place was still crowded but we still moved past the crowds easily while looking for the princess.

We kept on walking past the crowds until we both found a clearing. I looked around to make sure there weren't any 'people' coming in the clearing so I turned to my sister. I put my hands on her shoulders and looked at her.

"Ok so here is the plan, we are going to split up and in 10 to 15 minutes I want you to meet me back at the entrance way. I need to look for Nuala while you look for her too that way we can cover more ground. And if anyone wants information about Bethmoora or anything about you and me, make sure its secret and do not give away too much information. That will put us in jeopardy ok?"

I gave her a few seconds for those words to seek in until she nodded. I motioned my hands for her to go and she walked away while I did the same. I had to find the princess before anyone dangerous does.

* * *

**Kaylie's P.O.V:**

I did not like it when we had to split, it's like I am going through being alone at the experimenting place. But since I'm older and I have these abilities, maybe I can protect myself from the bad guys. I kept on walking while looking around for the princess, maybe she's in disguise or she is somewhere else.

I shook that thought away and kept passing through the crowds of these mythical creatures, I was about to stop and turn around I heard someone trying to get the creatures' attention by asking them about the 'royal seal'. And this guy had a _german_ accent, I turned towards the voice I saw what this 'person looked like. I don't know if I should call the guy a _it_ or a _he_ but the voice sounded like a guy so maybe a he.

This guy was the same 'person' that we saw earlier. This person had a glass dome head with some steam like he was a ghost in a suit. I saw him trying to get the creatures attentions but they just ignored him. I felt bad for the guy so I was about to walk towards him until he finally turned around to ask one big troll with the other one with a baby attached to it. I stayed back to see if the ghost-man can get whatever he needed.

That did not go so well because next thing I knew the guy was grabbed by the big troll and thankfully the famous Hellboy pushed the ghost-man back so he could deal with the troll. I watched as Hellboy punched the guy with his large right fist. Now was my chance, I silently walked towards the ghost-man, not knowing how to approach, and poked his metal back. He turned around to look at me and I stepped closer to him so he can be the only one to hear.

"If you want information then your going to have to come with me..." My amber eyes glaring at him.

Before he had any time to react and speak, I quickly grabbed his metal hand. It was so cold to my hand that I had to quickly run passed the crowds to get to the clearing. When I finally found the clearing I let go of his hand and looked around until the man spoke.

"Vat are you going to do to me." Steam coming out of the sides of his 'head'.

I looked at him and crossed my arms. "Well I could see that you needed information and the information that you will need is secret and if anyone hears me I could get Us in danger."

Instead of questioning me, he grabs 2 photos and shows them to me. One showed a dead tooth fairy and the other one was the royal seal of the elfland.

"Did you zee anyone purchaze zis type of vairy?"

I looked at the pictures. "Can I?"

He nods and I moved my hand to the pictures and slowly grabbed the pictures. I moved my fingers across the one photo of the tooth fairy. That's when at the corner of my eye I caught him staring at my tail. I was wondering what he was thinking.

Without looking. "What are you staring at?" He quickly came out of his 'trance'.

" Va- Vat I vasn't lo-looking at anyzing." He looked at me.

I smirked and looked at him and raised my eyebrow. This was going to be fun...

"Oh really? Then what were you staring at then?" He lowered his head in embarrassment.

"I didn't vant to be rude but I was ztrange when your tail moved..." I gave him a smile.

" It's ok dude, I am still not used to my tail yet still so it's fine." He looked at me and moved his head to the side in curiosity.

"Zill not uzed to it? Were you human bevore?" Steam coming out of his filters.

I sighed. "Yep something like that..." I didn't want to go through the memories that I have had before we finally escaped.

The ghost-man finally cleared whatever what is throat was. "Umm anyvays... do you know who purchazed zis type of vairy?"

I nodded my head. "Yes I have heard of rumors that Prince Nuada had bought the tooth fairies so he could destroy the humans which would cause a war again."

He nodded. "I might be asking, vat is your name?"

I shook my head and chuckled softly. "I can not give you my name... Just call me Tigress."

Before he could reply or question, a distant roar came and my sister came into my presence on the rooftop. He must of not found her because she was hidden and must have caught me talking to the ghost-man.

"SISTER!" Skyla yelled. That's when she leaped down from the roof top in her hoodie.

I looked back at the startled ghost-man. "We have to go... go back to your red friend."

He nodded and hurried away, I looked at my sister and she nodded towards me. We both hurried back out of the troll market and into the alley.

* * *

**The Alley near under the Brooklyn Bridge...**

**Skyla's P.O.V:**

We finally reached the nearest alley to catch our breath, the wings folded under my jacket; Stood uncomfortable while my antlers vanished and my ears tucked in under my hood. I looked at my sister who had her jacket on, I walked towards her and put my gloved hand on her shoulder.

"What did you tell the ghost guy?" My hopes is that she did not tell the guy anything personal or we were screwed. She looked at me with her now brown eyes.

"All I told him who bought the tooth fairies and why or something like that... nothing about us." I nodded at her. Thankful that she did not keep on blabbering that mouth of hers.

"What about you Skyla, did you talk to Princess Nuala?" She questioned.

I shook my head 'no' . But before she could ask anything else, the ground started to shake. Was it a earthquake? I looked at her and she shrugged, so we decided to run out of the alley and I saw the lights flickered. I felt a plant presence that was growing larger by the second, I looked around and I saw the ghost man with a few others and.. Nuala.

I was about to go towards them until something emerged from the ground. It looked like the giant plant from one of my drawings, it was a forest god. When it was done transforming it was not happy. Then I saw Hellboy walking towards a van with a giant gun where a women was trying to get in. The rest of the group tried to get the lady to safety while Hellboy pulled the van door open and pulled out something that looked like a baby.

I watched as the elemental smashed the van with it's long arm. It grabbed it and threw it at the helicopter that was near it and exploded. That was when the elemental destroyed everything in its path while Hellboy and other people started running towards us. I looked at Kaylie.

"You stay here until I give you my signal ok." She nodded and I started running. I saw the ghost-man commanding Hellboy to kill it. But the ghost was in the path of the elemental to the point that he could get crushed. Then he started saying something like 'zhoot it in ze head' while muttering in German. I ran towards him and grabbed his metal hand, it kinda startled him but I pulled him away from the car rushing at him.

"Danke..." I let go of his 'hand' when he looked at me. I grinned.

"Don't mention it, I mean do you want to get yourself killed?" Steam came out of the side of his head. But before he could answer, I ran towards the forest god while jumping off of cars. I then stopped and took of my hood then my jacket and tied it around my waist. I showed my wings and my ears which kinda freaked people out. I started speed-walking towards the elemental until a gloved hand grabbed my hand.

I turned my head around and heard a gasp when I looked at the fish man. He had the princess behind him and he must of recognized me but I ignored that thought. I turned my body fully towards him a yanked my hand away from him.

"Get away from here before you get yourself and Nuala hurt." He did not ask or say anything else, he just nodded and hurried the princess away. I turned towards the forest god and held out my hand, wings ready to spread if it attacked. But instead it looked at me and everything went into slow motion.

It roared gently and held out its vine like arm towards my out-stretched hand slowly and when it made contact with my hand something sparked. I felt its emotions, it did not want to hurt anyone, it just wanted someone to be like him... He did not want to be the only species in this world. I felt my sister walking towards me while others watched in awe as a giant plant was tamed by a kid.

But after he started having a vine twist around my wrists comfortably, a giant bullet hit the elemental on the shoulder. The vine on my wrist broke free while the vine secured around my wrist. I watched in pity as the elemental stumbled back and hit the building behind him while his back vines attached to the building. He started roaring in pain and agony as I watched.

I watched as the elemental tried to break free when Hellboy haven't took the shot. I looked to where Hellboy was and on top of the building was Prince Nuada, then I heard the german telling Hellboy to kill it. Then the final bullet hit the forest god in the head and I could not believe my eyes.

The elemental's blood came down and when it reached to my feet, some of the green turned to vines and went around my ankles. I walked towards the plant covered cars before the people would come, and saw that the group with Nuala stood there looking at the sight. I saw that the ghost man was astonished at the sight as well.

* * *

**No One's P.O.V:**

Skyla walked barefooted towards the elemental as the green liquid turned to grass but only went under her feet as she walked. She did not realized that her antlers had vines that sprouted flowers on them as well. She and Liz looked up as they saw the head bloomed into a giant flower. Johann was startled when a voice came behind him as the pollen flew gracefully down to his 'hands'.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Johann already knew that it was the same girl that saved him from the rampaging car.

He saw what she truly was.. mostly she looked like a snow leopard angel. But what amazed him is that a periwinkle came towards her. Then... she motioned her hands as the flower came into midair and flew towards him. When it flew near him gracefully he caught it with the palm in his hand, steam came out of his filters and he glanced at the girl. She smiled at him until they heard people shouting at Hellboy.

She became upset that they saved the people but instead of saying thank you towards him. They said false things towards him which made her mad. But before anything could get worse they saw a tiger run towards Skyla. What made them shut up and really frightened was when the tiger roared at the crowd.

The gang saw that the tiger then shifted to a tiger girl then hold the other girls hand. Skyla looked at Princess Nuala who nodded at her and threw something at her. Skyla then unfolded the object and saw that it was a sleeping vial. The gang wonder what the elf princess gave her until they saw what was unbelievable.

Skyla poured the vial on the palm of her hand. She then blew ice into it which made it misty in Johann's point of view. Then she said something which only Johann could understand.

"Gehe schlafen" She whispered. Then threw the mist at the people who all fell to the ground in a matter of seconds. They thought she had killed them but she turned around and looked at them.

" You will only have a few minutes until they wake up so you better hurry." She said in a monotone voice. While her sister turned into a gryphon and was ready to fly. The gang nodded and started walking away while Johann still stood there while holding the periwinkle. When Skyla ran away she swore that she heard Hellboy say...

"Aww does Johann have a crush or something?" Hellboy teased. While Johann was caught off guard of what he said.

"I-I do not!" Johann yelled. Skyla chuckled and finally spread her wings and flew away with her sister. They never saw those girls again until later. Skyla received news from Nuala that they would have to move out because of her brother searching for them. They flew until finally they reached their home and packed away their belongings and moved out to find a new hideout...

* * *

**A/N: I worked hard into making this and I had to rewatch some of the parts of the movie. But did you like the parts of my O.C interacting with Johann or the ghost-man. What was funny to me was the part where Hellboy teased Johann about liking Skyla, and I will continue to write/type the next chapter. Here are the translations of german.**

**Danke: Thanks or thank you**

**Gehe schlafen: Go to sleep.**


	7. Chapter 7: Running

**Chapter 7: Running**

**The Streets...**

**Skyla's P.O.V:**

It has been several months since I have tamed that elemental but it had been killed by Hellboy. The message that Nuala was trying to tell me was that Nuada has started looking underground and was close to my hideout. We had to do something either defend our home or hide. So we had to move out, usually we would either sleep on the roofs or the streets where we would meet homeless people.

I felt bad for the homeless so sometimes I would grow a fruit tree which would either freak out or be fascinated and would thank us. But news have spread fast that there are sightings of trees sprouting out of nowhere in the alleys. That's when people with the government started looking for us. My dreams and thoughts were interrupted when someone started shaking me, I was about to hurt that person until I saw that it Kaylie.

I furrowed my eyebrows while blinking to wake up. "What is it Kaylie?" I said grudgingly.

I saw that her eyes were widened and then she stopped shaking me. "We have to get going otherwise people in suits are gonna try to get us..."

I nodded my head and got up while reaching my hand for Kaylie to grab it. She grabbed it and I pulled her up using my strength. I grabbed my bag and we started walking across the streets of New Jersey, it was still light out... probably around the evening, but we kept walking when my keen senses started to pick something up. I looked at my sister wondering if she felt it too, she nodded and we both started walking towards the entity's location.

But we did not know who else was coming to the creature's location.

* * *

**B.P.R.D Headquarters...**

**No Ones P.O.V:**

Everyone sat in Manning's office even though Manning himself was late. After the Golden Army, the team decide to stay since they can't find a place to stay or hide even though to Hellboy, Manning is an ass. But their thoughts were interrupted when Manning entered the room 'fashionably late.'

Manning put his phone in his pocket. "Sorry about that. I had an important call from Washington." He muttered.

Hellboy snorted while smoking his cigar and muttered. "Sure ya did." Manning glared at him while Liz elbowed him.

Manning cleared his throat while putting on his glasses. "Ok so, there have been reports that in the abandoned subway, around 15 bodies... mostly teenagers have been found so far. The investigators saw that in each of the bodies had a 2 by 2 inch hole that went clean through their torsos. Now you all need to go there and see if this is a creature or a some kind of psycho."

They all nodded and went out of Manning's 'office' and walked downstairs towards the garage. The few-months pregnant Liz walked towards Hellboy and hugged him.

Liz looked up to him. "Please come back safe and not have a hole in your stomach."

Hellboy chuckled softly and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry babe, the creature's weapon will have to go through five fingered Mary." Gesturing to his 'Right Hand of Doom.'

Liz let go of the hug, smiled and walked away while shaking her head. Hellboy turned to look at his blue fish friend and saw that he was depressed. So Hellboy walked towards Abe and patted on Abe's shoulder.

Hellboy looked at Abe. "What's wrong Brother Blue?"

Abe sighed and put on his goggles. "I just miss her Red, she sacrificed herself just to stop her brother from killing you..."

They both started walking towards the garbage truck and Hellboy smirked at an idea. He looked at Abe.

"Hey at least ya told 'er how ya feel towards 'er right?"

Abe sighed and nodded slowly. "I suppose... at least I told her that I cared about her."

Hellboy smiled and patted Abe on the back. "Hey Abe, at least your not that distant from us like Johann."

They both looked outside to see that the ghost-man was reading a book about flowers.

Hellboy sighed in annoyance. "He's still trying to figure out what kind of flower it is that that girl gave 'im?"

Abe sat down and nodded while looking at Johann. "Yes apparently I already know what the flower is... it's obviously a periwinkle put he wants to learn more about flowers now. I assume that he has some sort of what you would call crush on her."

Johann Krauss himself was reading a book about flowers and how long they last without the root. Distracted that he did not notice that almost everyone was in the truck waiting for him until Hellboy spoke up.

"HEY GASBAG! Get your head out of that book and get in 'ere before we are gonna leave ya!"

Johann looked up startled and closed the small book and put it in his pouch for later. He hurried in the garbage truck and sat down, who opened up his pouch and took out his book to continue his reading. Hellboy walked towards him and crossed his arms.

"What made ya so interested in flowers Johann? Are ya in love with that girl or somethin?"

Johann put the marker in to the spot where he was apparently reading and looked at Hellboy.

"Vhat made me interezted Agent Hellboy vas zat I am trying to figure out vhy izn't the flower dying? Ever zince zhe girl have given it to me, it hazn't vilted or anyzing, it gust ztayed fresh. And I alvready know zat it iz a perivrinkle." Johann declared while looking at Hellboy.

Hellboy put his hands in the air as a defensive motion. Hellboy turned around while Johann went back to his reading. Hellboy opened the slide to look outside and noticed that there were 2 hooded figures walking but ignored it. He kept on looking at the crowd of people and started to get bored, so he slamed the slide shut and sat down.

They finally got to their destination which was around the subway entrance. The garbage truck stopped around the corner and the 3 guys got out.

Not knowing that the 2 hooded figures are already in the abandon subway.

* * *

**The Abandoned Subway...**

**Skyla's P.O.V:**

We finally reached the end of the staircase to see that there was blood in some places. I took off my hood as we walked towards the creatures location, I sensed that the creature was scared and alarmed. I looked at my sister.

"We have to be slow and quiet because what ever creature this is, it is scared and alarmed so be careful."

She nodded and we kept walking following the distressed calls from the animal. They sounded like neighs instead of roars, it must of been a horse. But how could a horse get in an abandoned subway. I shook that thought away as we walked and what we saw was unbelievable.

It was a unicorn... I never seen a unicorn before because I swore they were not real. But this one was pretty real, it had a white fur and a platinum blond flowing mane that had some blood on it even its body. Its horn was gold but was bloody at the tip, it must of been protecting itself from people who went down here.

I walked towards it while holding my gloved hand out to try to calm it. It stared at me then started swaying aggressively its head back and forth. I walked slowly to it until it started neighing loudly so I stopped walking.

"Hey it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you." I said gently while holding out my hand.

It started stomping. "That is nonsense! You would say that only to have my horn to yourself!" She neighed loudly.

I smiled at her. "I am just like you miss. All I want to do is help you get out of this place and into the forest." I said gently.

The mare stopped stomping and swaying and looked at me in curiosity. She walked towards me slowly until she stopped.

She held up her head. "How is that you are like me human?"

I smiled at her and reached up to my hood and took it down revealing my snow leopard ears and deer antlers. I saw that her brown eyes widened when she saw them, I slowly walked towards her and stop to hold out my hand.

She stared them for a moment and hesitantly trotted towards my hand. She then pressed her head softy as in she now trusts me. So I walked towards the side of her body and somehow gave her some kind of hug which she accepted with putting her front leg around me.

I looked back as we both heard noises. I looked at my sister.

"I think we have company so get ready." She nodded as we both wait for the intruder.

* * *

**No One's P.O.V:**

Hellboy and the rest of the group started walking to find the murderer in the location. Guess they have to split up but Johann Krauss beat Hellboy to it.

"Ok agents, ve vill have to split up until zomeone finds zhe murderer. Agent Hellboy and Sapien, your vith me, zhe rest of you, vill communicate if you find zhe murderer." With that they all split up but Johann, Hellboy, and Abe walking towards where the girls are located.

The group heard the footsteps getting louder until they had to run for it so Skyla looked at Kaylie.

"You have to get out of here children otherwise we are doomed." She neighed quietly. They girls looked at each other until Skyla came up with an idea.

"Kaylie you will be the bait and cry for help while me and her sneak out got it?" Skyla asked quietly as footsteps got louder as they echoed across the walls. Kaylie nodded and Skyla climbed onto the mares back and trotted quietly into the shadows while Kaylie stood there... Waiting.

She had to be a good actor in order to get her sister and the unicorn out of there safely but hopefully she'll be able to run with them to the forest. But her hopes were interrupted as someone started talking while walking towards her location, she was ready.

The 3 guys walked through the tunnels hoping to find the creature. Hellboy groaned in impatience while smoking his cigar, wanting to get walking faster but can't because of having to obey orders. Having to be slow and cautious to get to the entity.

"Why can't we jus' go faster and hurry up, I have some importan' things to do ya know." Hellboy said in annoyance.

"Because Red, we have to be careful because we do not know what is out there and you have Liz to worry about if she finds you harmed by the entity." Abe pointed out.

Hellboy sighed and muttered a 'fine' in responded and they kept on walkiing. That was when they heard something.

"Help! Somebody help me please!" A girl pleaded a few meters away from them. They started running towards the cries, they saw that it was a girl with a dark red hoodie. Hellboy put his cigar up and walked in front of the guys and looked at her.

"What's the problem miss." Hellboy asked hoping that she didn't scream or anything but was a shock that she didn't.

"Please, you have to help my sister. She is badly hurt and I need help getting her out of there before she gets worse. Can you help?" She asked hopefully to distract them while her not so hurt sister gets away. Johann was wondering if he had seen the girl before but Hellboy interrupted his thoughts.

"Show us the way kid." Hellboy said. She nodded and they started walking. Abe saw something move at the corner of his eye. He looked at the place and he saw someone that must of been her sister, in a hood and some animal that she was riding on. He could not believe it... they have been tricked.

"Hellboy, the creature is getting away!" Abe shouted which immediately Hellboy and Johann turned around to see the rider getting away. They turned back to the girl and saw that a eagle was there. The eagle cawed and started to fly to the rider.

"Agent Hellboy after zhem!" Johann shouted. The rider's hood fell off and Johann recognized the girl that tamed the Forest God and gave him the periwinkle not too long ago.

"Ya don't have to ask me twice." Hellboy said sprinting towards the eagle and the rider. All he knew that it was a horse that must of been killing those people.

Skyla turned back and saw a red guy speeding up with the ghost-man behind them. She had to get the mare to safety, she held to the mares mane a little tighter. Afraid that she would loose her grip from the unicorn.

"Speed up miss they're gaining on us." Skyla pleaded. Hoping that the unicorn wouldn't be annoyed by her commands of sort.

"I am trying my best nymph, can you show me the way out by pulling my mane to left or right a little? So you can't hurt me." The unicorn asked.

She nodded as she already knew the way, but she has to focus on finding a way out of the subway. Otherwise she would get caught by the ghost-man and Hellboy. She pulled the mane to the left as they entered a passageway. Then they both started hearing radio-calls of back-up which was not good.

They finally saw a light but Hellboy was close by them, Skyla decided to use her telekinesis to break the ceiling which was a success. They got closer to the light and saw that they had to go up the stone stairs.

"Do you think you can climb the stairs without getting harmed miss?" She asked quietly. The mare turned her head to the right a little so she can see the girl.

"I will try my best nymph, I hope we can get out safely." The mare replied. Skyla nodded back as a response and the unicorn galloped upstairs to see that they were trapped.

* * *

**The Entrance..**

**Skyla's P.O.V:**

We were screwed. I have thought that we were away from danger but apparently we were all surrounded by men in suits and guns, the german, Hellboy, and a fish-man. Yes I did save the ghost-man but I did not know if he was a good german or not. But I am not letting them take the mystical creature that I helped escaped.

"Put your hands in the air we have you surrounded. Get off of the horse and step away slowly." One of them said, he looked like he had dolls hair or something like that, I ignored him though.

"I am not letting you take her." I declared. This was the first time I got in trouble with authorities but I am not a shy kid anymore. Like I said I will not let them take the majestic unicorn.

"Hey kid, listen to the guy and we won't hurt ya. All we want to is get along nice an easy." Hellboy said calmly so I won't freak out or something. But then the unicorn started neighing wildly and started standing on her back legs which I had to hold on her hair. I felt her anxiety and aggression and disbelief, trying to tell me not to believe them.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a ring of fire surrounded me and spread towards the agents. I turned my head and saw that it was Kaylie who was lit on fire and walked towards me and the unicorn. The agents started to freak out and was hesitantly holding their guns pointing at us.

I nodded my head towards her and motioned my hands up then left in a fluid motion which suddenly brought vines out of the ground to my right. I took my chance, and tugged her mane to the right then she stopped being aggressive. She started galloping in between the vines and Kaylie had caught up.

I looked at her as she was a cheetah sprinting beside us trying to catch speed. I had to get them away from the agents so they can get to safety. I looked behind me and saw that Hellboy had gotten a little farther away. I had to do something that would be stupid but might bring Kaylie and the unicorn to safety.

"Kaylie I need you to get away from here from the unicorn as fast as possible. Towards the forest I will meet you there." I yelled at her hoping that she could hear me through all the commotion.

"Will you make it back? What will you do to those people?" Kaylie roared while she was a cheetah. I smirked.

"Don't worry about me, just get yourself and the unicorn back to the forest and wait. Now go." I yelled back as my response. I leapt off the unicorn as Kaylie got on, I turned around to see the red figure getting closer. I shook my head and motioned my hands to close the vines so he can't get through even if he tries to use his strength.

I ran towards the closed vines and swiftly jumped over it running towards the still ring of fire. I was running so fast that all the fire that my sister had created vanished and I was running for the alleys. I caught them seeing me and everyone followed me as I was getting close to the alleys.

I found an abandoned building and I ran into the building as the pursuers were catching up to me. I breathed in and out as I was trying to catch my breathe, trying to figure out out to do next. I heard footsteps coming into the alley and stopped, then I heard Hellboy.

"Abe can ya find this girl that made me hit my head at those vines?" Hellboy asked, groaning from what _I_ have done. I heard a gloved hand slip off and something that sounded like a fan motion. Then I heard footsteps coming towards my location then stopped.

"Vhat did you vind Agent Sapien?" The german asked. Hearing heavy 'clanks' coming towards Abe. That's when Abe cleared his throat as I heard a bubbly sound.

"I am getting a pulse from this building and it's rapid." Abe said, _shit _they found my hiding place.

I found the nearest escape and it was a broken window. I speed walked towards it and quietly went over the window until I heard a yell as I was close to get out.

"_**HEY! GET BACK HERE!**_" Hellboy yelled. I started running again as my adrenaline started pumping again.

I heard footsteps again and turned to see agents running to me. I had to do something so I won't get caught so... I motioned my hands to the ground as ice came in place which cause them to slip. I didn't want to hurt them but I had no choice, I had to get to the unicorn and Kaylie.

I finally found me having time and I started jumping off walls literally. I was trying to find a ladder to get to the roofs which I did. I gripped my hold on the ladder and pushed myself up. I looked down and saw Hellboy climbing up the ladder. I ran towards the end of the building and jumped across the gap.

I kept on jumping till I reached the end of the last building. I took my chances and to a leap of faith towards the ground even though I was afraid of heights. I landed on the ground safely and kept running towards the forest. I looked back and saw that no one was behind me and I kept running where I would meet my sister and the unicorn mare.

They saw me and Kaylie started waving her hands in the air to signal that I was there. I saw they and waved back as I kept running towards them and skid to a stop. I pretty much bent over to catch my breathe during that long run. I looked at them and motioned my hand to signal them to follow me further deep into the forest.

As we got to the middle of the forest I stopped and sat down to rest my legs. I looked at my sister and the unicorn and saw they sat/lied down as well.

"So what took you so long Sky? I haven't seen you run that long without running funny." Kaylie asked. Her eyes looking at me as in question, I chuckled and laid back to relax.

"I had to get them off my tail and distract them so you 2 could get away." I replied back. I looked at the unicorn and saw that her head turned to the side in curiosity. I cleared my throat and looked at the mare.

"So what's your name miss, I might ask?" I asked calmly. She snorted and nodded her white furry head for some reason.

"My name is Amandaria nymph, it means 'the powerful one'. And since you have treated me with kindness I will allow you and your sister to visit me anytime." She neighed softy. I smiled and put a hand on my chest.

"My name is Skyla and that..." I say and then pointing at my sister. " Is my sister Kaylie." She nodded her head again and she looked at me.

"What abilities do you 2 have might I ask? Amandaria neighed. I had many abilities but I will say only out main ability.

"I am a beast-tamer or a animal speaker and communicator and my sister can shapeshift into any animal." I replied in response. She nodded her head slowly and then got up trotted towards me and laid back down. Only to have her large head on my lap as a pillow.

I petted her neck slowly to comfort her. Kaylie walked towards Amandaria and curled around her for warmth as the autumn sun sets down to the horizon. They slept in the enchanted forest.

Not knowing that the B.P.R.D are still looking for them...

* * *

**At the B.P.R.D...**

**23:46 p.m**

"What do you mean 'they just disappear'?" Manning yelled. Sighing he pulled a bottle of pills out of his pocket, took 2 and swallowed them whole. Hellboy had an ice-pack on the side his head, and Abe and Johann sat down as the chat was going on.

Manning sighed again in frustrated. "Those freak-kids had injured several of my men and-"Those children only bruised those men Tom." Abe interjected. Manning glared at him in annoyance and walked back and forth.

"I don't care what they did fish-stick those freak kids still injured _my_ men." Manning declared. Then an idea came to him and pointed at Hellboy.

"YOU! I want you to tell Myers to look for the freak-kids and bring them hear." Manning ordered. This caught Johann's attention.

"Why boy scout? All he did was try to take my girl a year back." Hellboy questioned in irritation.

"Because Hellboy-

"Because I vill be joining him." Johann interrupted. That's when everyone in the room looked at him in confusion and shock.

"Why would you want to do that umm... Dr. Krauss?" Manning questioned but in a calmer voice. Apparently for respect.

"Because thoze vere zhe girls from zhe Forest God und I have interacted both of zhem." Johann explained. Hoping that they would agree with his explanation.

Manning cleared his throat. "Ok Johann and Myers will go get these... kids and bring them to me."

They all nodded and Manning cleared his throat then pointed at all of them.

"When all of the injured men are better, you and Myers will get them where you all last saw them. Now you are all dismissed."

They got up and left the room, Johann remembered the look on her face when they have surrounded her. So determined, so fierce, so... _brave. _I jumped when someone patted him hard on his metal shoulder. His filter whirred out steam as he saw that it was Hellboy.

"Hey don't worry, we'll get your girl Johann." Hellboy teased. Johann did have an interest in the girl but did not like her. It would be like he betrayed the wife that he once had.

With that they retired for the night...


	8. Chapter 8: Finally Found

**Chapter 8: The B.P.R.D**

**The Forest...**

**Skyla's P.O.V:**

It has been a few days since I have ran from them into the forest. No person has still set foot in here since then. I wonder if they have quit the search of us or they are planning to get us. But the question is why? Why do they want us to be with them?

Is it because of that we are needed for a reason? Is it because they work for the Experimenting Facility, or is it because we are like them? I do not know but the way I have seen the way people have treat them back when I saw the group. The red guy saved a baby and all the people did was be angry with him.

I used to be a normal person myself and look at me now. I am just like that group of unique people, and they might be looking for people like them. Maybe I should give them a chance and join them. But I will have to know who and what they work for, maybe they are some type of government. I guess I will never know.

I still sat under a oak tree pondering about things when I looked over to my little sister who is still sleeping. For the safety for Kaylie I would do anything to make sure that she is safe from other people. But I will need the group come to me if they want me. But I will have to wait.

Amandaria has granted us to stay in her forest as long as we like. So we could stay safe away from the people that are looking for us. I just hope that they don't find us out here because what if I have left a trail behind me as I was running? The good thing is that if that happens I will have my pal Chi with me to scare them off.

I look back at Kaylie as she started to wake up from her slumber. It is still morning out and I have woken up a few hours before the sun started to rise. I looked back at the entrance of the forest as Kaylie started to fully wake up.

"Morning sleeping beauty, how was your sleep?" I joked at her. All I knew is that we both slept on a ground, under an oak tree.

"Like I slept on the floor. My back hurts a lot thanks for asking though." She said grudgingly while on the ground. Some time after, she decided to sit up to stretch.

"So what are we going to be doing today besides staying in the forest?" She questioned me in a more wake up look. I never really thought about that until she had asked me.

"Hmm never really thought about doing anything, but-" I was apparently interrupted.

"Hiding in the forest it is then." She finished sarcastically, her eyes furrowed and arms crossed while looking at me.

"Not my fault I didn't think about doing anything today..." I grumbled while looking at the entrance of the forest.

She sighed and got up and walked towards my tree. And sat down to criss-cross her legs in indian style. She and I looked out to the distance a few more moments until Kaylie had broken the sounds of nature.

"Do you know when we will be able to get out of the forest Sky?" Kaylie asked. Still looking out into the distance.

"I don't know Kaylie... I do not know."

* * *

**The B.P.R.D...**

**No One's P.O.V:**

Manning just got a call from Washington about recent reports that had happened in the B.P.R.D. Manning had told them about the incident that had happened a few days ago. Manning told them that once his agents are healed he would send Myers and Dr. Krauss to retrieve the two girls. Apparently Washington disagreed with Krauss joining with Myers since he is not technically human to be exact. So Manning will have no choice but to break the news to the gang of freaks including Clay and Myers, he had a feeling that it was not going to end well.

In the library, Clay and Abe were playing chess, Liz and Hellboy were thinking of baby names using a baby book with Myers helping them. While Johann was _still_ reading a book about flowers and how long do they last. They all looked when the library doors opened to reveal Manning with some papers in his hands.

"I have news from Washington about Myers and Dr. Krauss going to get those kids. I am sorry Dr. Krauss but Washington had said that only Myers could go since he is... close to human." Manning announced.

Apparently that pissed Hellboy off. "What do ya mean 'Myers is close to human' I thought that we all agreed to letting Krauss go with Myers." Hellboy declared. Not happy to the fact that us 'freaks' can"t go show their-selves to the public anymore. Johann did not like the idea either but was kinda offended that what Manning said meant that _he_ wasn't human.

"Yes, yes we all did but Washington forbid it. And if I had disobeyed Washington then we would _all_ be in jeopardy." Manning replied 'matter of fact' tone.

The group have thought it over for a second, but no matter how much they hate Manning. He has a point about them all being in jeopardy so they had to agree with Manning.

"OK fine, go let boy scout get those kids. But if he can"t get them to join, then your ass is mine." For an example Hellboy punched his stone hand into his smaller one. Which made Manning pale and quickly scurried off out of the library and made Hellboy smirk in response.

"Red why do you want those kids here so badly... What did they do?" Clay asked. He has not seen what the older girl had done to Hellboy. But unfortunately if the kids came to the Bureau then they would be in big trouble with the big red monkey.

"One of the brats jumped off that horse an' block my path with the vines. I thought that I could go through the vines but apparently it was hard as rock. Which made me hit my head hard, an' it felt like hell afterwards. I thought my head was goin' to explode." Hellboy explained.

"Umm Red I do not think that that was just a horse." Abe interjected. Seeing the horn on its head indicated that it was a mythical unicorn.

"Then what the hell was it Abe? Since it wasn't a 'horse'." Hellboy questioned. He swore that it was a horse or did he miss some-

"It vas an unicorn Agent Hellboy. But it vas to dark to zee anything but I had caught zhe zight of zhe horn." Johann interjected. No wonder there were holes in the peoples' torsos, the unicorn was trying to defend itself from others. But how could the girl be able to ride a unicorn without getting hurt?

Apparently Hellboy had read his thoughts. "Then how in the world can a kid. Ride a unicorn. Without a injury or cut?" Hellboy asked.

"Red remember back when the Forest God attacked?" Hellboy said ya." Well she was the one who tamed the forest god and the younger girl was a shape shifter." Abe explained.

"How do ya know that that kid was the one who tamed the Forest God." Red questioned. One eyebrow furrowed and the other one raised with a serious look. Abe walked over to a stand near the fire-place and picked up what looked like a remote. He pushed a button pointing to the fire place and a TV-screen came down.

"I have found a footage of the attack of the forest god. It only showed her taming it so watch carefully." Abe informed while his back facing the crowd.

He too was intrigued by those to girls who were called freaks as well. He had a feeling that they were once human like him and Johann since he did not know about their backgrounds. But they were soon turn into someone different. Probably an experiment to scientists so they could be made into weapons.

He played the video and stepped back to the corner. They all watched as a girl with animal features walked towards the elemental with her hand out as she was calming it down. They watched in awe as the elemental immediately stopped trying to kill Hellboy, and turned to where the girl was standing and gently reached its 'arm' out. They watched closely as the camera zoomed in where their hands were close. Then what happened caught Johann's attention.

A split second happened when the vine had twisted around her wrists a gunshot rang out and that's when the Forest God stumbled to a building. What confused them was that when the vine was around her wrist, she did not struggle to get it off she just smiled. Like she knew that it was going to die. But then the camera shut off after that, Abe pushed the button and the T.V shut off and went up to its original spot.

"That explains that this girl was in fact the one who tamed the Elemental." Abe concluded.

"Do you know any information about zhe girl Agent Sapien?" Dr. Krauss asked. No one had thought about that the fact was that Abe must of touched the girl by the shoulder or hand.

"The only information I have gotten was that her name started with a 'S' and she's from somewhere down South. But there is some sort a riddle that I had found that could tell us her name though." Abe answered. He does know the riddle but it is confusing to him somehow but it is their only shot to find out her name.

"Then what is the riddle Abe?" Liz asked. She was silent the whole time but listened carefully as the guys discussed.

"It goes somehow like this: My name means 'the sky' but 'the' is in Spanish and the words go the other way around with the spanish word of 'the'. That is pretty much how her riddle went in order to figure out her name." Abe explained. It was confusing even to others but Liz might have something.

"So its 'sky the' in reverse but what is 'the' in Spanish?" Liz asked. Everyone looked at Abe for a response.

"I think that Spanish for 'the' is 'la'" Abe responded.

"So it must be Skyla. Her name is Skyla!" Liz excitedly said.

"Never heard of a name like that." Hellboy interjected.

"Well ask her parents how they came up with it then." Liz said. With her hormones kicking in, Hellboy does not want to argue anymore afraid of make her catch on fire and explode.

They were about to continue with this some how argument until Manning comes in. He somehow looked impatient due to his furrowed eyebrows and tapping his foot on the ground.

"Agent Myers be ready in 5 minutes or we will pick another agent to pick up those freaks." Manning said. That made Liz upset that he called kids 'freaks'.

"Yes sir." Myers replied.

"Good now hurry before they leave you."

* * *

The Forest...

Skyla's POV:

We have been eating lunch for at least 15 minutes, I still wore my black loose hoodie with dark blue jeans. I always wore my gloves for a reason because of my ice ability and my fish fins. I meant to tell you how my fins and gills came in hand about 2 weeks ago.

_~Flashback~_

_I was walking down the streets in the middle of the afternoon until I swore that I started to hear a few pairs of footsteps behind me. I hoped to God that they were not those men in suits or the German scientists, so I started walking a little faster. They started to speed up at my pace as well which meant they were my soon-to-be pursuers. So I dashed off running to an escape route._

_Then I started to hear radios saying commands so I am pretty much screwed... but not yet. I knew that the alleys were a bad choice because of dead-ends and not knowing where they would pop out but this was until I was already running towards the Brooklyn-Bridge. The only solution was to face my biggest fear... jumping off a bridge, down around 100 feet, towards the frigid cold waters below. Basically I was afraid of heights even now._

_When I had a safe distance from them until they would bring out their pistols, I head to the railing. I gripped my hands to the rail and hoist myself up using my remaining strength and carefully used my footing to be between the rail and the stone. I heard shouts of 'stop!', 'get her the hell off the rail before she gets herself killed blue!', and that same German saying 'Agents!'._

_When I saw a blue fish man I was not taking anymore chances to jump off. I then crouched, bend my knees and sprung to take a leap of faith off the side to dive in. I shut my eyes tight face towards the water and the first thing I felt was cold as I came in contact with the water. I took off my now wet jacket and tied it around my waist to reveal my fin and gills._

_I swam towards to nearest escape when I felt the motion of water behind me. I turned around and I swore that I saw that same fish-man from the Forest-God incident swimming around looking for me. But when his eyes met mine I waste no time in getting away._

_I quickly dashed away using my legs and kicked away to the nearest shore._

* * *

_No One's P.O.V:_

_Abe saw the girl swam away and quickly dashed after her. 'How is she so fast.' He thought than he saw fins on her wrists. She was the girl from the Troll Market, he remembered that she had gills to which made her swim under water quicker. So he swam as fast as he could to hopefully get the girl._

_She felt something grab her foot and turned around hoping that it would be a plant. But what she met was a pair of dark blue eyes from her. 'How can a girl survive this long without water?' he thought. But Abe remembered that at the troll market the goggles had showed that she had gills on her too._

_Distracted she struggled but managed to kick him in the ribs even if she did not want to hurt the fish guy. He choked the air that he held in as she kicked him in the chest and saw that she had gotten away. How was he going to be able to tell the others that a kid managed to get away from a unknown aged fish man? He decided to get to shore where his friends were located._

_He got out of shore, Red and Johann were there._

_"Did ya get that kid Blue?" Hellboy questioned._

_"No apparently she kicked me pretty hard in the chest now would you please help me up?" Abe asked politely. Hellboy held out his stone hand and Abe grabbed it and got up to shore. He used the rest of his strength and stood up._

_"How hard can that kid kick?" Hellboy asked lighting his cigar. Johann could not believe that the same girl got away _again_. 'She apparently did not want to get caught by us, probably thought that we were the enemy.' Johann thought._

_"Well since we do not know what happened to her, I assume that she must of been experimented on some time ago." Abe answered. _

_"She must have zhought zat we were zhe enemies." Johann included. "Ve must find a different approach to get her to join."_

_"Well whatever it is, how are we gonna report this to Manning?" Hellboy asked with a cigar in his mouth. They all shrugged in response.  
_

_"Lets just face the wrath of manning then and explain what had happened." Hellboy concluded with the cigar in is mouth._

_As they walked away they did not see that the same girl was watching them behind the bushes. She smirked and got out of her hiding place. She flicked her hand up and the water in her clothing and hair rinsed out to leave her dry. She pulled her hood over her head and walked away from the scene._

_"Well... looks like there not giving up." She muttered._

_~Flashback~_

I heard footsteps approach and glance at the direction to see Kaylie and Amandaria walking towards me. I tried to move my arms but to find that they must of had fallen asleep while I was going through a flashback. So I started to shake my shoulders to hope that they wake up, then the tingling started and I used my tingling arms to hoist me up to stand. I turned to look at them.

"Any searchers today guys?" I asked.

"No apparently not nymph. I hope that they have given up their search on us... but" Amandaria snorted while glancing at me.

"But what Amandaria? What do you think they are doing." I asked. I held my right hand out while folding my left arm to my right side as in a questioning gesture.

"But I fear that they are planning something by trying to find a way to locate us." Amandaria concluded.

"Why do they want to find us anyway?" Kaylie asked.

"Maybe its something else other than putting you two back to the Experiment Facility that you were in before." Amandaria thought out loud. I looked at the leafy ground and crossed my arms.

I looked back up at them. " Then what is the reason then?" Before they could answer we heard footsteps approaching I looked at them.

"I will take care of them." Amandaria snorted. She started to paw the ground in aggression... I can't let her get killed.

I shook my head." No Amandaria you need to run we promise will contact you just go." I whispered-yell. She thought it over for a second but decided that she could not argue. She nodded and trotted off disappearing into the forest. I looked at Kaylie's scared expression and told her to go up into the trees by pointing up at a tree. The footsteps were getting closer so we both climbed on separate trees to wait on the intruder.

I heard someone in a light young man's voice started calling out as if he knew we were here. "Hello? Is anyone out there? If you are, I mean no harm."

'Bullcrap he's trying to trick us.' I thought.

Footsteps gotten closer and looked down to hope that this person wasn't what I was thinking. The man came into view and sure enough it was a guy in a suit. When will they ever leave us alone? As the guy started walking away from our location while looking around he spoke out again.

"Is anyone out here? I just want to talk." He shouted again.

When he looked away I took my chance and jumped down while Kaylie did the same and both landed leaving a thud. The man got startled and looked at us with a startled expression.

"Talk then but I have question. Why are looking for us? We did not do anything wrong to ya'll." I said. Crossing my arms.

"Well yes but my boss has a request for you two." He said. I raised my eyebrow.

"Which is?" I asked with a serious tone.

"That we would like for you to join our team." He answered.

"And why is that?" I questioned. Getting impatient from wanting to know what he wants.

"Because they are more... people like you and people that are in the government protect them from the world. That is why we would like for you to join us, so we can make you feel safe." He said. I looked at my sister to see if she believed him or not. Then she looked at me with a hopeful look begging me. I huffed and looked at him then crossed my arms.

"Ok we'll join your top secret group. But can you at least tell us your name please." I asked.

"My name is John.. John Myers. And you two are?" He held out his hand. I grabbed it with my gloved hand and shook it. "The names Skyla. My sister over there is my sister Kaylie." I let go of his hand and saw his expression like he felt bad for us.

"Wait I saw your pictures on the news a year ago. And you." He pointed at me. "I heard that you tamed the forest god." I nodded with a smile.

"So what did you people call us since you didn't know our names?" Kaylie asked. He smiled back and looked at the both of us.

"The beast tamer and the shape-shifter." He replied.

"I like it." I said.

We were going to see the team that nicknamed us, and saw us tame the forest god. I had a feeling that we would be joining

The Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense.


	9. Chapter 9: The BPRD pt 1

**A/N: This will be mostly when they are in the car driving to the headquarters. It will contain one of Skyla's ability which is empathy and you can tell what their emotions are by Skyla. I hope you like this chapter.**

**The Skies Have Awoken ch 9: BPRD Pt.1**

**Skyla's P.O.V:**

We have been in the car for a few minutes, me and Kaylie were in the backseat side faces leaning on opposite windows. Pretty much going through our thoughts and memories... mine are mostly thoughts and the 'what ifs' again. I felt a pang of emotion come through me, I was excited and happy. Sure I have felt happy before but this was a real happy feeling, I have found a place to stay safe in. But it also gave me anxiety which I have not felt in a long time.

Myers was driving down the road, being absolutely quiet. I could tell that he was excited and anxious as well as Kaylie. Since I am an empath I could tell what their emotions are depending on the waves of messages from them to my mind. It's complicated but to me Its just simple, I wanted to know more about these people but if they want answers from us. There going to end up hitting a brick wall.

It was dead silence but only the warm air conditioner was blowing to warm us up from the early winter weather. Sure down south is cold but this weather... was freezing compared to Tennessee. It was around the end of October and it's already... like 32 degrees outside for crying out loud! I shivered at the thought of the cold but soon warmed up from the A.C.

The silence kept on for several more minutes until I could not take it no more. I leaned over to where I was between the two fronts, trying to squeeze in until the point that I could not fit through.

"So who are these people that you were talking about?" I questioned. I felt a wave of excited emotion come though me, apparently it was John's emotion. He was pretty much sort of happy that I wanted to know more. I'm just a curious kid.

"Well... people usually call them freaks because of what they look like." John answered. I still was not satisfied with that answer, maybe he was going to tell me more.

"Like in The American Horror Story they have a season where people are called freaks because of mutations in their body?" I asked. Yes I watched it before but it was kinda inappropriate for me so I would sometimes watch it when I want to.

"Yes kind of except that the fact that they aren't scary they were just born with abilities that no one else could have. And plus most of them are... What you would call 'used to be human' like them being experimented and tested on or died and ended up a ghost."

I felt a shiver down my spine of when he said the words 'experimented' and 'tested'. I could see that Kaylie did the same thing.

"You have no idea." I muttered through my breath. Hopefully he did not hear what I said.

"What did you say?" He asked. His eyebrows up in curiosity.

"Nothing..." I lied.

"Oh I thought you said something... Were almost there though." He said. My curiosity was getting the better than me.

"So can you tell me about this group that are called 'freaks' by any chance?" I asked. I need to know their abilities and what they are so I can identify who the people that were chasing me and my sister.

"Well Hellboy is basically a demon but the things that make him not look like a demon is that he has a larger right hand, and he filed his horns to make him look more.. Human. Plus he is immune to fire, and he ages slowly like reverse dog years." He explained. I looked at Kaylie to give a glance the mean that she can't burn him if she wanted to. In response she smiled and shook her head telling me she won't.

"Next is Abraham Sapien or Abe for short. He was found under an abandoned hospital so no one knew what his name was until someone found a note attached to the tank that had date which was when Lincoln was assassinated on. So they name him Abraham Sapien. His abilities are breathing underwater since he is sort of a merman, an excellent marksman, he has a genius-level intelligence, and he is a telepathic psychic."

'_Great... Just great there's another one, I am so dead.'_ I thought bitterly. I am going to meet the fish guy that I kicked in the chest and who is a psychic who will soon find out that the fact was that _I_ was the one who killed those German scientists.

"But don't worry he is kind a gentleman so he will have to have permission to want to go to your mind." He said. I sighed in relief at that. Maybe I should apologize to him for kicking him the chest.

"The other one is the only female in the group and her name is Elizabeth Sherman or Liz for short. She had a normal childhood until her pyro kinetic powers appeared when she was 10. She kept it under control by praying but it went out of control when she was 11 killing her family in the process. So Professor Broom took her in to become an agent. And she is also a few months pregnant." He said.

Looks like there's another fire girl in this world. I felt a pang of happiness waves towards me, I glanced at Kaylie to see that she was smiling like she had sugar for breakfast. Apparently she was excited to see another pyro kinetic since she was the only one that I know that can produce fire from her body. But the question is who is the father?

"And the last one is Johann Krauss a physical medium who speaks with the ghosts or I should say the dead." Before he continued I interrupted his 'speech'.

"Where is he from?" I Questioned. The name sound like it was from another country, I just hope to God that he was not from Germany. I was right sadly.

"He's from Germany." He answered. That's when I felt anxiety from me and Kaylie. We did not like Germans... at all though the one I gave the Periwinkle to sounded german because of his accent. Kaylie started to freak out to his answer.

"German!? There's a german who works for you!? Why would you do that!?" Kaylie exclaimed. The car stopped at a red light which gave time for Myers. He looked at me in question as of why is she reacting like this.

"We both had a bad experience with Germans some time back before you met us. She especially." I whispered. He nodded then started to drive when the light turned green. He stared straight at the road in front while telling us about the group.

"Yes he is German but you don't have to worry about him he doesn't hurt anyone." He said calmly. Thats when Kaylie's stiff body relaxed a little at that answer. But I tell from my sister that she had her doubts as well as mine.

"Well anyways, he has ectoplasmic abilities but before I go on ectoplasmic has to do with what a ghost can do... move things around. He also can do teleplasty, he can control inanimate things, organic, mechanical, dead or alive. These abilities formed when he was ten and practiced with it at churches. The thing is... why he is also in the group.. Is because he is basically... a ghost himself now." He concluded.

"Wait What!? How is it possible that you know this when he is a ghost!?" I yelled. Was he the one I gave that flower to?

"Well its because he is in a containment suit that was designed by Professor Broom. He died in an accident in the early 1900's but he was in his ectoplasmic form so to this he turned to the B.P.R.D to seek for help. At first he was sustained inside a transparent tank due to the technology back then. Eventually they put him into a distinctive suit so he can move around. And stayed in the B.P.R.D. ever since." He finished.

I kinda felt bad for the german I am not trying to be mean but that doesn't mean that I will fully trust him. We are still running away from the scientists still and I have a sister to protect so that means that I will have to learn more about him if we are going to become somewhat friends. I feel bad for him because of being a ghost and he probably won't be able to do anything like he used to do when he was 'alive'. Like eat, sleep, or do anything else that requires doing stuff. I don't know but I am trying to figure what the hell I am going to do with the red demon for what I have done to him.

"Looks like were at our destination girls." He said. I looked between the front seats to see a building that was just... depressed looking.

He kinda read my thoughts. "I know the building looks sort of depressing but believe me, once your underground it will look amazing."

"If ya say so." I answered back. Anxiety flowing through me as we drove closer to the building, but the car stopped once it was behind a large metal gate. I looked over to a sign.

"Waste Management? The hell?" I muttered. Then someone kicked me in the shin which made me jolt to the pain. I looked to Kaylie in a face of 'what did you do that for'. In response Kaylie was motioning her arm across her throat which I think meant for me not to cuss otherwise it would be rude. I rolled my eyes in annoyance and gave nodded so she would leave me alone. That's when the gates opened and we started driving towards the building.

I pulled the bag's strap and pulled it over my head. I still had the same backpack that I did even after what had happened those 2 years ago... I looked back at Kaylie to see that she was anxious and nervous as I was, we were just kids who were taught better than this not to go with people that we don't even know! But if anything gets out of hand I won't hesitate to do what I will have to do to protect me and my sister. We finally parked at a parking space.

My insides were screaming at me to run away with my sister and go somewhere else safe away from these people. I shook it away and unbuckled my seat belt as well as Kaylie and Myers did. I got out of the black car and walked over to Kaylie's side to see that she had her same backpack all this time. We looked to see that Myers started walking so we ran up and caught up with him. I saw that Myers was trying to say something by the look of his face.

"Why don't you have your hood on? Aren't you cold?" He asked me since I was the only one not covering my head. I knew that he wasn't trying to be rude, he was wondering. I looked at him and smiled.

"If you worry about how cold it is then you would become cold, but if you don't worry about how cold it is or the cold weather than you won't be cold at all. Plus I don't get cold that much if I don't think about it." I replied. Myers nodded as we walked closer to the building.

"Where's your ears and antlers?" He asked.

"Hiding... We usually hide the animal features so we can look like what we were before." I answered. Though part of my voice had a hint of sadness in it. He nodded and we kept on walking I then noticed that I have gotten pretty tall over the years based upon that the top of my head is at his shoulders.

Anyways... when we got into the building. There was a bored looking guy at the entrance, Kaylie held my hand tight, I could tell that she was nervous so she decided to put on her hood so that no one can look at her. I didn't have a problem with it because I knew what it was like to walk into a new place and be surrounded by lots of strangers that you don't know or seen before. I plus I hurt some of them with my ice ability so I don't want them to see me. We stopped walking and I gave John a questioning look as why had we stopped walking. He did not reply he just looked at the man.

"I see that you got them." He said. Man that guy has a voice that sounded like Spongebob Squarepant's voice, so I kind of chuckled at the sound of his voice.

"Yes I did, I will let Manning know once I get them down there." John replied. Who the hell is Manning?

"O.k keep your arms and feet into the circle." He said. I looked at Myers as why but that's when the circle went down. I meant to say that the circle or whatever it is had a hand holding a sword and with the words B.P.R.D imprinted on it. But now I understood what Myers had meant that it will look amazing down there. It also had tunnels too which was weird. But how could these people afford to build a place underground? I shook that thought away as we slowly descended to the ground.

When the circle stopped moving when we came in contact with the ground I heard several clicks as if it was securing the circle in place but what I saw in front of me was something that I never seen before.

Two large gold doors with symbols on it were in front of it while the number 51 was on the right of my that sort of glowed. I wondered while he would take us here, maybe because the group are here as well. We all started walking towards the doors and when John reached for both handles and opened the large doors, there were a ton of books in there. But the thing was... no one was there, it was empty.

I heard John say something like 'where are they'. I looked around and saw that there was a large aquarium on the right that could probably fit a great white in there. Why would they need a tank in here because all I saw was that no fish were in there. I looked around at saw that there were couches and chairs in several places with piles of books on tables. This made me kinda want to read in here, so this might be the place that I can hang out in... well once I get used the place. John started looking around like he was looking for something then he started walking towards the gold doors, he looked at us two.

"You two stay here while I go find the group, will you two be o.k here by yourself for a little bit?" He asked nicely. I smirked and gave him a thumbs up which meant a-okay. He nodded and closed the door and left. So we both walked to someplace where no one could see us and sat down on some chairs.

**In the Filing Room**

**-3rd P.O.V-**

Instead of being in the library, waiting for John. They decide to look for files that had the name and what they looked like and thankfully they found two names that matched the description of what they looked like. Though what they were reading was the total opposite of what the girls were.

The people that were contained in there was the pregnant Liz Sherman, Abe Sapien, Hellboy, Johann Krauss, Agent Clay, and Dr. Manning. They have been looking for files for nearly an hour. Then saw that these two kids compared to the kids on the files didn't have any comparisons to begin with. What changed them over the 2 years?

Manning dropped the 2 files on the table, put on his glasses and held the first file firmly in his hand. He and his agents have been looking for the 2 kids for months now and still no progress. Hopefully Agent Myers has gotten them and that his agents won't have to end up getting hurt any longer.

"O.k first we have Skyla Adcock, born in December of 2000 in middle Tennessee. She is in honors accept for reading, has a G.P.A of 4.0. They say that she was described as independent, sometimes shy, artistic, and never got into trouble with the authorities apparently. Says here that she doesn't have any abilities or powers when the one that we encountered does. Though I don't get how these two are the same person when there completely different." Manning read out loud.

"Great... another smart one." Hellboy muttered. In response Liz elbowed him.

"Red..." Liz threatened. Her brows furrowed and arms crossed.

"Sorry." Red said. Meanwhile Abe was thinking of how there were now two different personalities in one person. Then he thought of something.

"Maybe, it's because something tragic happened to her life which made her different now." Abe interjected.

"Vhy vould you zink zat Agent Sapien?" Johann questioned while he whirred out steam in the process. He was in another place when this certain event happened. That's when Manning flipped pages through the file then found the page where a event happened.

"It is because a tragic event did happen. There was some sort of earthquake happened which damaged her school, it contains the disk of the security camera where the earthquake took place." He said.

"So your saying that this 'earthquake' happened directly at the school?" Liz asked.

"How can an earthquake, happen out of nowhere, an' the school was not in bad shape after that?" Hellboy asked with a cigar in his mouth.

"Only one way to find out, plus the evidence that belonged to her was a piece of paper that looks like her homework." Abe said. While holding the piece of paper in his webbed. The paper looked like it had something with algebra on it, so she was smart.

"So should we use the paper or the security camera disk?" Agent Clay asked. He in the hospital when this happened, so he couldn't clearly remember what happened down in Tennessee. But one thing he did know was that earthquakes rarely happen in East Tennessee. So what caused it?

"I sink it's better if ve use zhe paper to zee vat happened." Johann said while pointing his index finger.

"I agree with Johann for once." Red said. With his cigar in his mouth.

"O.k then... Everyone hold my hand with the paper in it. But it might show only glimpses of it." Abe said. With that every put their hands on top of each other including Manning. In every thing went into slow motion And the scene changed into something different.

_~flashback~_

_They were in the hallways of a school and kids were talking and getting their stuff. Most of them had brown skin while a little of them were white and some were mixed skin._

"I am so glad that I did not have to go through this at school." Hellboy commented._ But one kid seemed familiar in particular._

"Is zat her?" Johann muttered to himself. Then they looked at the direction to where he was looking.

_This girl was the same one but looked different in appearance. She had short dish-water blond hair, freckles, blue-grey eyes, and was shorter than others. She had earphones in her ears looking for what music to listen to. But instead of having a back-pack she had a binder with a strap._

"That is defiantly her but her hair is cut." Abe said.

"Are they wearing uniforms?" Liz asked._ They all saw that some tall kids wore black shirts, others had yellow shirts, and the shorter ones had grey shirts even the younger Skyla did._

"Apparently they are based on what grade they are on." Abe said._ That's when they noticed 2 girls behind her. Looking and pointing at her while chuckling and laughing._

" Vell zhis can't end vell..." Johann said._ No wonder she was different, because she has kids making fun of her, then the mood changed._

_"Hey weirdo!" The one girl asked. She had dark brown hair, mixed-color skin, and was wearing a grey shirt on like Skyla did though was a little taller than she was. The other girl had blond hair, lighter skin, and wore too a grey shirt. _

_They saw that in response, Skyla stopped dead in tracks, smile turning in to a frown, and rolled her eyes in annoyance. She took her earphones out of her ears and rolled the wire around her phone then unzipped her binder and put it in there. The scene changed to where they saw her turning around now facing them._

_"What do ya want now?" Skyla asked. She then crossed her arms as if this happened to go through this before. The girl then made a scowl on her face, then walked towards her._

_" Oh I don't know... Maybe something like this." The older girl pushed Skyla hard which caused her to stumble back a little but kept her ground. The other students started looking at the three as a fight was about to happen, the only thing that the kids did not notice was that the ground was shaking a little._

_"Vhat's happening Abe?" Johann asked. He saw now that before, she was bullied by people who disliked her. He kind of felt bad for her even though this was only a flashback, but he knows that there was more to this story that changed her._

"I do not know but I assume that this so called 'earthquake is coming from her." Abe said while pointing to the now unhappy Skyla.

"How can she cause the earthquake brother blue? Unless she's got somethin' that can cause it."_ Hellboy asked._

_Before he could answer, the look to see the other girl then pushed her again which caused Skyla to almost fall down but only tried to keep standing up from being pushed. She then pushed her hair from her face while the tension started to rise._

_"Why can't you just pick somebody else your own size!?" Skyla said. In response the other students 'oood' and laughed at what she said. Then the older girl became pissed and walked up to her with a scowl on her face._

_"Your gonna regret that you said that!" She said. She then shoved her hard which made her fall on the ground. Before the younger girl started to kick her multiple times, Skyla started to crouched down and covered her ears with her gloved hands,that is when the younger girl started kicking._

_The students were now surrounding Skyla and the other girls while others had saddened and terrified expressions. They noticed that the 'earthquake' started to get rougher as they kept on kicking and laughing at the same time. Liz could not believe this was happening, she couldn't look any longer so she turned her head away but still hearing the laughing. Everyone could not believe what happened next as the 'earthquake' stopped..._

_"__**WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!?**__" Skyla screamed. Everything started to visibly shake as a gold aura surrounded her and spread which caused an explosion. The two girls that were closest to it were pushed back and once they hit the ground, they were unconscious. _

_"Mein Gott..." Johann muttered. He could believe what he was seeing, what ability did she have that she could not control?_

_Once the smoke cleared, they saw Skyla hesitantly raised her hands from her head and slowly raised her hand to look. As she sit up, she looked around at the scene, she gasped in horror at what she had done. She tried to stand up but ended up falling back down on her knees. Johann badly wanted to help her, but this was only a flashback... he couldn't do anything but helplessly watch._

_She finally held the wall for support as she got up, with her knees wobbling in the process. She slowly walked to the center of the hallway and looked around at the damaged that was caused by her. They started to notice that some students walked out of the classrooms with bewildered expressions, even some of the teachers. Her head descended to look at her gloved hands; she put her hands to her face and looked back up scared._

_"What have I done?" She asked. The scene then faded with her running towards the door and out of the school... Leaving only the same piece of paper that was lying on the burnt tiled floor._

_~end flashback~_

The scene slowly changed back to the filing room. The only thing that they could hear now was Johann's filter whirring out steam. They were trying to think of what to say or ask after what had just happened. Finally, one of them decide to break the silence.

"Vhat do you... sink caused zat... Abe." Johann hesitantly asked. What he saw was the most tragic thing that he saw in his life. He could not believe that a girl would become physically harmed because of that she is different. He just had no words to what he could described the feeling that he had even though he only met the girl a few times...

"Me seeing what she did back their which caused that explosion... what I believe is that she is telekinetic." Abe clearly concluded. He had learned that these abilities come out of control when the emotions are all over the place. It happened to Liz when she was around 11 and it was because of her emotions as well. The reactions what he saw when he had concluded that what she was, was that they all had bewildered expressions on their faces... well except Johann's. The only way he could tell was when Johann's filter kept on whirring out steam every ten seconds and his tense body.

"Well did you all see the items that were shaking around her?-" They all nodded in response. " Well when a telekinetic person has a high charge of emotions like the younger version of Skyla did. It causes things to shake all around her, but as the tensions rise, she than looses control and it ends up a disaster area. I for one have read so many books about the ability telekinesis but I have not met a person who has the mind to have this ability. So what I saw was that she has a telekinetic power that went out of control for her young age." Abe concluded.

"Yeah but why would they claim that it was an earthquake? Because it was more of explosion then an earthquake." Liz asked. She knew too what it was like to lose control of a ability when physical harm happens. Maybe they would somehow get along in the mere future.

" Perhaps because zomeone vas trying to protect her vrom being called out vrom zhe public." Johann though out loud. Maybe they did not know that she did have friends who were fascinated about her power. He was really curious about her and what she was, but he did not know what made her what she was now.

"Maybe she had friends." Hellboy thought out.

"We'll have to discuss about this later, Tom could you please read the next file?" Abe asked. He too was curious about her as well as Johann but he does not want to pull something that was sensitive to her. He would just have to ask nicely. In response, Manning grabbed the second file and opened to reveal her description.

"O.K... second we have Kaylie Adcock born in July of 2003 in Middle Tennessee as well-"

"Wait you mean they're related!?" Hellboy asked.

"Not only related but sisters." Manning finished. Liz attention for them was up.

"Can I see their pictures?" Liz asked. Manning nodded and gave her the two pictures of the two girls, but when she both saw their faces. She could not believe what she was seeing, she saw these girls all too well on the news.

"Oh my God it's them!" Liz exclaimed.

" Who Liz." Abe asked. She showed both Red and Abe the pictures. How could she forget, they did seem familiar to her back at the Forest God incident, but she did not know that they were on the news.

"Remember 2 years ago on the news? These were the girls on the news that were missing. Remember?" Liz asked. She saw them both wonder for a moment until she saw Abe's eyes beamed up.

"Oh I remember now." Red said. He clearly remembered when they said that some intruders broke in and killed two people but got stabbed. The question is, who were the two people that had been killed by the intruders? Abe kind of read his mind.

"I remember, but the question is who were the two people that were killed?" Abe asked.

"They were probably related to the girls, but why have those kids show up in New Jersey?" Hellboy asked. The rest did not know what they were talking about but listened carefully to what was talked about. '_No wonder they are different, something must of happened to them while they were_ _missing_' Johann thought to himself. What he saw in the photos were two smiling girls but what he saw last time he had seen her was when she was protecting a unicorn.

"We will have to discuss this later, but hopefully the girls will maybe open up what happened these 2 years." Abe concluded.

"Anyways, it says that Kaylie was in 4th grade before becoming missing. She is described as a social butterfly, sometimes stubborn, and smiles a lot. She has a learning disability which is dyslexia so it is challenging for her to learn. Says here that she also doesn't have any abilities as well. So what I am guessing is that something must of happened after they became missing." Manning concluded.

"So what you think happened then, if they were kidnapped and we both see them 2 years later?" Hellboy said. Everybody thought for a moment about the possibilities that could have made them like this and end up in New Jersey.

"I assume zat zhey have been experimented on, zat is vhy zhey had zhese new abilities and animal veatures." Johann said.

"That could be possible but it is best if we don't ask them what had happened to them for 2 years." Abe concluded.

"Why's that Brother Blue?" Hellboy asked. He had never met a person that had been experimented on. But he wanted to know who those two older people were in the intrusion.

"It is because we might pull something which will cause them not to fully trust us. We might not know what had happened to them but what I know is that we should not try to make them open up. They are just kids, so maybe when the time comes they will maybe tell us what had happened and plus they are probably still trying to hide from whoever is looking for them." Abe replied. They all nodded including Johann, though his curiosity is getting the better of him, he just wanted to know what happened.

But before anything could be said, the room's doors opened to reveal John Myers. They all looked to see that he was back from getting those girls. The question is where are the girls?

"I'm back Dr. Manning." Myers said.

"Well did you get the girls Agent Myers?" Manning himself asked.

"Yes sir, they are in the library waiting." Myers answered. Johann could not believe what he was hearing, they were in the building. But he would think that instead of coming with a stranger, they would run to hide.

"Well take us to them." Manning said. With that they all started walking towards the library…

**A/N: O.k. I am done with this freaking chapter, and it took me a while to write because I myself had some stuff going on which took me a while to write. Plus this is the longest chapter so far. I know that some of you were thinking when the three original group would recognize those girls but hey, I was thinking the same thing as well so I decide that this chapter would be when they recognize those kids even though Johann and the rest don't even know what they are talking about.**


End file.
